My Hero Academia: Superman
by HunterQwon
Summary: [Hiatus] A single point in history, single point in time, has the power to change everything. After speaking with his idol, and having his dreams shattered on top of the cruelty of his childhood friend's words, Izuku Midoriya decides to do the unthinkable, but just as he is about to take that final life-ending step, a hand reaches out.
1. Chapter 1 - Updated

_A single point in history, single point in time, has the power to change everything. After speaking with his idol, and having his dreams shattered on top of the cruelty of his childhood friend's words, Izuku Midoriya decides to do the unthinkable, but just as he is about to take that final life-ending step, a hand reaches out._

_A hand that can lead to his salvation...or his ruin._

* * *

**1: Origin**

* * *

[_I'm sorry, Sweetie! I'm so sorry!_]

[_Sorry, Kid, but without powers, there's just no plausible way for you to be a Hero._]

[_You're so useless, Deku!_]

[_You can't become a Hero without a Quirk._]

[_Why don't you just jump of the roof and wish for a Quirk in your next life?_]

Throughout his life, Izuku Midoriya had heard it all when he pushed his dreams of becoming a Hero, even though he was one of the few that were born without a Quirk. Still, he persisted. But now...

[_You can't become a Hero without a Quirk_.]

The words that had cut him the deepest out of every voice he had heard came from none other than his favorite Hero. All Might, the world's Symbol of Peace. It had been stupid of him, he knew that, but latching onto the man to ask him that very question; [_Can I be a Hero like you without a Quirk?_] It was then that he had discovered the horrible truth. Even All Might wasn't invulnerable.

In seeing the grotesque wound in his side that had been the result of a battle against a very powerful Villain, Izuku's hopes were shattered when the man, who had deflated from his usual smiling and muscular self, to the sickly, skeletal form he was cursed with, told him that without a Quirk, he had no hope of defeating Villains even half as strong as the one that had mutilated him.

[What's the point anymore?] He wondered, sinking deeper into depression. [Kacchan was right all along. I am a Deku.] He said, and bumped into someone, "S-s-sorry!"

"Like, it's totally fine," said a bubbly, female voice in front of him. Izuku's head snapped up, and he found himself eye to eye with quite possibly the brightest smile he'd ever seen. The girl, who was still smiling at him, was completely pink, head to toe. Even her fuzzy, messy hair, which had a pair of horns sticking out of it, was a shade darker than her skin. All except her eyes which were black, and had beautiful golden pupils.

"W-w-whoa...pretty..."

He must have said the words aloud because the girl's smile twitched as her cheeks turned a pretty shade of lavender. "Aw, well aren't you a sweetie!" The girl grinned brilliantly, "Gotta say, you're the first that didn't just come out and tease me about my looks."

Izuku blinked and turned fifty shades of red within a second when he realized two things. One; he was actually talking to a member of his species that was of the opposite sex that also wasn't his mother. Two; he had blatantly said the girl was pretty without even thinking. Way to go fan-boy.

"Uh-oh-um, wh-what's there t-to tease you about?!" Izuku yelped when his mind caught up with him. "I-I-I mean I wasn't l-l-lying or anything!"

The girl blinked, stunned at his reaction, but a moment later that brilliant smile returned, and she clapped her hands together, "Like, you really are a sweetheart, you know that?"

"Ehe? Izuku stammered, scratching the back of his head.

The girl then suddenly took hold of his arm with both of hers, "Say, you got anywhere to be right now?"

"Huh? Oh, uh, no!" He gulped as the girl started tugging on his arm, "Uh, wh-wh-where are we - "

The girl gave a smaller, kinder smile at him, "You looked like you could use a pick-me-up." She said, "I kind'a have this knack for picking up on people when they upset." She gave his arm a slight squeeze, "And the vibes I'm getting off you are pretty low. Not good, man, not good at all."

Izuku yelped, having no choice but to be dragged along. "Hey, w-wait a minute, Miss!"

"Mina."

"Huh?"

The girl turned to him and winked, "The name's Mina Ashido, not Miss." She smiled, "You can just call me Mina."

"I-I-I'm Izuku...Izuku Midoriya." The boy stammered, blushing brightly. "But - "

The girl squealed, "Aw, what a cute name!" She giggled, "You don't mind if I call you Midori, do you?"

"Ah, no, not really, but - "

"Ehehe, thanks, Midori!" Mina laughed, still dragging him along. "So, like, I know this totally retro arcade!"

"An arcade?" Izuku asked, finally gaining some form of understanding to where they were going.

"Yeah, it has the best dancing games you'll ever want!" Mina gushed, "That'll get your spirits up!"

Izuku gulped. [_Dancing_?]

* * *

**スーパーマン**

* * *

Izuku didn't know how long he let the girl, Mina Ashido he reminded himself, lead him around the arcade, but within the first half an hour of their first dancing game, his worries, his fears, his depression...they were all forgotten. Mina was a smiling, fuzzy pink ball of unrivaled energy which even his secret competitive spirit couldn't keep up with.

Soon, however, Izuku and Mina both collapsed into a booth to rest from their merry making. Mina giggled as she wiped sweat away from her brow, "Wow, and I thought you were kind'a scrawny, but man you know how to keep up!"

Izuku found himself smiling right along with her, "G-Glad I could impress you." He huffed, out of breath for the most part as they ordered drinks. "So," the green-haired boy said as they sipped slowly on their drinks a few moments later, "Why did you suddenly decided to...well, abduct me?"

Mina nearly spewed her drink as she laughed at his wording. "Now that's just rude!" She glared, feigning outrage, "I did not abduct you, I saved you, I'll thank you very much!"

Izuku looked confused, "Saved me?" He asked, "From what?"

Mina blushed lavender once again, "Well, you see when I said that I was good at reading peoples' moods?" She sighed, sipping at her cola slowly before answering, "I've seen your kind of mood before...in suicide victims just before they took the plunge."

Izuku felt himself grow cold. But before he could say anything, the girl continued, "I'm sorry if I'm wrong, but I've seen the look of depression that was on your face too many times before to just let it slide." She said, looking the boy in the eyes, "I'm kind'a used to what usually leads to that sort of thing, given the way I look, so I - "

"I was...I wasn't even thinking about it..." Izuku stammered out, "I just...I knew no one would miss me, and - "

Mina's hands slammed down onto the table. "Don't say that!" She yelled angrily, shocking both him, and the other guests near and around them, "Of course someone would miss you!" She said loudly, "Think about your parents! And don't you have any friends that would look for you if you were gone?"

Izuku frowned. "My mom...she raised me alone...I don't even know what my dad looked like since he passed away when I was really little." Mina sat back in her seat, looking at the boy sadly, "And...the friends...the friends I had...they left me behind when it was found out that I was..._Quirkless_." The word came tumbling out of his mouth as if he had uttered the foulest of all curse in front of the girl.

Mina felt her breath catching in her throat. [_Quirkless_?] The boy in front of her looked so small after he revealed to the girl his condition. It was well-known that the shrinking number of Quirkless individuals were looked down upon by the rest of society. Unless they had money, or were well-connected, a Quirkless person did not live a good life, nor did they have good childhoods.

"Oh, Midori, I'm so sorry," she breathed out, shaking her head, but raised her head, her eyes gleaming, "But that's no reason to do something so drastic! I mean, I know Quirkless people get a lot of flack nowadays, but you can't let others - "

"I wanted to be a Hero," he admitted, "I wanted it so badly that I was going to try for U.A. even though I don't have a Quirk to help me."

"So what happened?"

Izuku took a breath, "I...I met my idol, All Might, and - "

"Wow, you met the Symbol of Peace?" She smiled blindingly, "That must have been so cool!"

Izuku nodded, "It was for all of five minutes," he sighed, "But I asked him, begged him to tell me if I could become a Hero like him, even though I didn't have anything that made me special."

Mina frowned, "What did he say?"

"That without powers, there was no way that I could be a Hero." Izuku said, his eyes beginning to brim and overflow with tears. Mina moved and slid into his side of the booth, and wrapped her arms around him, letting the boy cry.

Her heart was breaking for him. To hear such a thing from his own idol, and the Symbol of Peace of all people would have been horrible. And it showed as Izuku broke down, and held onto her as he cried.

"It's not fair, I know," she whispered, stroking his hair, "Next time I see that blond gorilla, I'm gonna remind him that most of the first Heroes of the new age were Quirkless."

She was right, he realized, but the idea of Quirkless Heroes coming back into the world after two hundred years as nigh laughable, all things considered. Villains were getting more and more powerful every day, and even some of the Pro Heroes were prejudice against Quirkless people. Endeavor was the worst of them, considering the damage he usually did whenever a fight broke out with him involved.

"It won't make a difference," Izuku mumbled, embarrassed beyond words, but feeling too exhausted to move from where his head now lay against her shoulder, "I'm weak. That'll never change."

Mina shook her head, making her hair tickle his cheeks slightly, "If you've last this long without breaking until now? I think you're very strong."

"Not strong enough to be a Hero."

"Midori, look," she said, tilting his head up, "There is absolutely no law that says Quirkless people aren't allowed to be Heroes. If you wanted, you could be a Hero if you put your mind to it. So many others did it before now." She said, and started counting them out, "There was Batman, and Green Arrow and both of them trained their own apprentices to go up against Villains that had Quirks, and some of the guys they fought were Quirkless, and not even those with Quirks could defeat them."

Izuku felt his chest grow warm, "You really think I could be a Hero?"

Mina smiled warmly, "You already are." She said, giggling, "You just don't see it."

* * *

**スーパーマン**

* * *

It was late into the evening when Izuku walked Mina to her station, the two having spent the entire afternoon together after his little break down, but he could not say he was sorry about it.

"I had a really good time with you today, Midori," the pink girl smiled brightly, "I'm actually more happy than I thought I'd be, despite what happened."

"Me, too," Izuku said, feeling tired beyond belief, "Thank you, by the way."

Mina looked at him with a giggle, "For what?"

Izuku chuckled and smiled right back, "For being my Hero today."

Now it was Mina's turned to change her colors as her whole face lit up with deep lavender coloration. "You...you don't need to thank me for that," she said, smiling nervously, "But...you know..." she began fiddling with her hair absently, "I'd...kind'a like to do this again, if that's alright with you?"

"Definitely!" Izuku said all too quickly, making the girl laugh at his eagerness. "Uh, I mean sure, if you wanna - " She poked him in the side with her elbow, "Hey!"

She giggled happily, "Too late to play it cool now, Midori." She then held her hand out, "Can I see your phone for a second?"

"My phone?"

"Uh-huh, you've got one, right?" She asked, looking a little worried. Her worries were put to rest when the boy pulled out a slim blackberry, and handed it to her. She pulled out her own, and the boy spotted what looked like a Xenomorph phone clip on the corner, extendable mouth and all, and fiddled with them for a moment before handing him back his phone, "There, I put my number in so you can call me whenever you like to, you know, talk, or...ask me out?" Another pretty blush stained her cheeks, but there was a smile on her lips as she said it.

"Uh, when's good for you?" Izuku asked, not wanting to sound over eager again, and failed as the girl giggled at him again. "Ugh, I'm not very good at this."

"No, but it's cute," she said comfortingly, and lean close, "I like that." Before he could form a response, she'd swooped in and planted a soft kiss right on his left cheek before bouncing off toward the train station. "I'm free on the weekends, and any time after three thirty!"

"Can we meet somewhere?" Izuku called out. "The arcade?"

Mina smiled and waved over her shoulder, "You bet!"

"Goodnight, Ashido!"

A buzz from his phone alerted him to a text. {_Call me Mina_!} The girl texted, adding a little heart to the end.

Izuku smiled, and texted back, {_Goodnight, Mina_.}

As soon as he did, however, his phone started chirping. "_I can go the distance_" by Michael Bolton, and the teen sighed, "I've gotta get a new ringtone," he sighed before putting it to his ear, "Hello?"

"Izuku Midoriya, where in the world are you!?" His mother's voice blasted into his ear, "Do you have any idea how late it is!? And there was a Villain attack today, too! You didn't go to watch the Heroes work again, did you?!"

"Mom, calm down," Izuku laughed nervously, "I didn't even go near the place, I was at the arcade all day with...with a friend."

"Really? But it was Katsuki that got attack!"

"What?!" Izuku shouted, worried now for his former friend, "Is he alright?!"

"Fine, sweetie, he's fine, All Might showed up and got him out of there in time." She said, much to his relief. "Now about this friend of yours. What was he thinking keeping you out so late? He's not some kind of delinquent, is he?"

Izuku rolled his eyes, and started down the sidewalk toward his station, "First of all, she's not a delinquent," he could almost see the look of utter shock on his mother's face. "She does have pink hair, though, but I think that's because of her Quirk, whatever that is, since her skin's the same color, but - "

"Oh, my baby's finally gotten a girlfriend!"

"Mom, no that's not what...you know, maybe you're right?" Izuku sighed, smiling, "I mean...I don't know how all of this happened, but we...clicked I guess."

"You can tell me all about it when you get home, sweetie," his mother assured him, "I'll have a plate waiting for you when you get here. Where are you, anyway?"

"About three blocks from Tatooin ward," Izuku said, smiling in relief. "I should be home in - "

Out of the shadows came a dark hand that clasped around the boy's mouth, denying him the chance to cry out as his phone was wrenched from his hand and tossed to the ground.

"Izuku? Izuku! What's going on!? Are you okay?!"

Izuku was most definitely not okay. The smokey black hands that had a hold of him were strong, and gave him no chance to fight back as he was dragged back into total darkness.

* * *

**スーパーマン**

* * *

Mina was roused from a restful night's sleep by her mother's insistent shaking of her shoulder the next morning. "Mina? Mina! Sweetie, wake up, the police are here asking for you!"

"P-police?" The girl blinked sleepily, "I didn't do it." She promptly rolled back over, intent on going back to sleep.

"Mina Ashido!" Her mother stomped on the edge of her mattress and bounced her three feet into the air. "Up! Now!"

"Ack, okay, okay!" There was no arguing with her mother when she was like that. "What do they even want?"

Her mother looked at her worriedly, "Well, dear, does the name Izuku Midoriya mean anything to you?"

"Yeah, we met yesterday evening," she said, sitting up on her bed, and seeing a look of sadness on her mother's face, "What's wrong, Mom?"

Her mother frowned, and sat on the edge of the bed, "Sweetie, that boy...he's...he's been missing since last night. He never made home, and they found his phone near the train station."

"But why would he be missing, we..." Mina seemed to pale to unhealthy levels, "Oh, God, please no!"

Her mother reached out and hugged her, "Sweetie, they don't think it's a suicide. From what I understand, he was talking to his mother before it sounded like someone grabbed him from behind. Someone's taken him."

* * *

**スーパーマン**

* * *

His head was aching almost as bad as whenever Kacchan would blast him with a Stun Grenade. He tried to move, but found his body bound to a gurney by leather straps. "What the - ?"

"Ah, you're finally awake."

Izuku flinched. The voice that spoke to him was smooth, and kind, yet there was a coldness to it that was like a razor edged knife. He looked around, and nearly fainted again as he saw the man standing next to him. He was tall, and well-dressed in a fine Italian suit, but his face was obscured by what looked like some sort of breathing apparatus. He was also large. Muscularly so.

"I'm glad to see you awake so soon," he said smoothly, "This means you're reacting naturally to my tinkering."

That set off the alarm bells in his head, "T-Tinkering?"

"Why yes, my dear boy," he said, sound as if he was simply having a conversation, "You may not know it, yet, but you are undergoing quite a large change, my young friend." He said, and walked around the gurney, making the boy follow him, "You see, as with many of today's people, I have a Quirk. Quite a powerful one, too. But, what makes me special is the simple fact that I can take the powers of another, and make them my own, and, when I am satisfied with how I've modified them, or used them as much as I like, pass them on to another of my choosing."

"I've never heard a Quirk that could do something like that," Izuku said, feeling a little sick to his stomach, "Uh, sir, what am I doing here?"

"An excellent question," he said, "You see, there was a Quirk in my...arsenal I suppose you could call it, and as much as I've tried to pass it to another, they have all failed to contain its awesome power, and died shortly after receiving it." He said, making Izuku squirm, "But, all of these others had something that you, my boy, did not. They all had Quirks of their own."

Izuku was beginning to understand what was going on. "What the hell did you do to me?"

The man chuckled, "Why, my dear young friend, I have gifted you with a very, very uniquely powerful Quirk that has not been seen since the dawn of the Heroic age." He said, and Izuku could hear the smile and glee in his voice, "I believe you have most certainly heard of Earth's first Symbol of Peace, Superman, have you not?"

Izuku nodded.

"Good, then this will be short and to the point," he said, "Toward the end of his life, I met with him, and...procured his powers." He smiled beneath the mask, "And sadly, I have not been able to pass them on to another...until we found you."

"W-we?"

"Why the League of Villains, of course!" The man said grandly, "And with these new powers, and a bit more tinkering around with that sharp little mind of yours, you will undoubtedly be...the worlds Anti-Symbol of Peace, my dear, dark Superman."

"No way!" Izuku strained at his restraints, the straps groaning in protest. "I won't do it!" The straps holding him began to tear.

The man chuckled, "You're already far stronger than you were as a Quirkless boy," he said as the boy continued to fight, "Face the facts, my dear child, you're far better off with us than you would be with the rest of the Heroic society."

"I won't become a Villain!" Izuku growled, ripping his left arm free.

"Now who said anything about becoming a Villain?" The man asked, his arms tucked behind his back as the boy worked on freeing himself, "Though I realize the situation is not ideal, you cannot deny that because of me, you now have what you have always wanted, and more to come."

"More? You kidnapped me!"

"A technicality that has everything to do with my profession, I assure you." He said as Izuku began to free his legs, "If I had approached you out on the streets, I have no doubt that you would've turned tail and run home to mommy." He laughed as the boy gave a small, timid blush, "Whereas now, you have the budding abilities of one the first, and possibly the greatest of all Superheroes."

Izuku stumbled to his feet dizzily, "And you want me to thank you?"

"Truthfully, no, I don't," the man said, chuckling at the boy's bewildered expression, "I honestly want to know your reasoning for wanting to be a Hero, even after all that has happened through your life."

"Wh-what do you know about my life?"

"Quite a lot, actually," the man laughed, the room thundering with the sound, "I make it a habit to keep track of those that interest me. And you peaked that interest long ago." He said, "As I have said, I've been searching for someone to pass on Superman's powers to for some time." He went on, "After I found that only a Quirkless individual could handle the raw, untapped power of Kryptonian, I made a list of every Quirkless man, woman, and child within Japan's borders. When I came across you, it was quite by accident. You were standing up to a bully, of all things, and were beaten, quite badly, I might add. Yet, you continued to call that bully a friend. For years to come, even though he ridiculed you, beat you, and dragged you through the mud time and again."

"He's - "

"More Villain than Hero," the man interrupted the boy, "And you are more Heroic than anyone person with a Quirk, yet you will never become what you desire, and he, who has done nothing but evil to you, will become a Hero."

Izuku stared at the man in defiance, "A friend told me that I could be a Hero, even without a Quirk!"

"Ah, yes, that lovely pink-skinned girl you were with today," the boy stiffened as the man chuckled, "I told you, child, I have been keeping very close watch over you. The girl had a very Heroic, and kind heart, just what the world needs in a Hero, honestly, but she will not go far because, ultimately, it is those with power that prevail in today's society of Hero worshiping fools."

"Then why did you give me this Quirk when you know that I - "

"Simply for the fact that I know something that All Might himself could have done to give you a chance at becoming a Hero," he said, "You see, he and I are two parts to the same Quirk. Mine is called All for One, a Quirk that allows me to take, evolve, and pass on Quirks. I can even save a little for myself in the end. Whereas All Might's Quirk is called One for All. A stock pile Quirk that can be passed on from one person the next in a line of succession. All Might, as he said to you once already, is now limited to his time as a Hero, and is on the prowl for a successor."

Izuku looked stunned, "All Might...he's trying to pass his power - "

"Did he happen to mention that he was Quirkless as a child as well?" He went on, further shocking the boy, "I thought not. And yet he passed you over. A boy much like himself growing up, who was Quirkless, but wanted nothing more than to be a Hero. As you do." Izuku fell to his knees, "I know what you're thinking. Right now you're trying to convince yourself that he must have had his reasons. That he must be looking for someone special."

"But there was nothing special about the person that was once known as Toshinori Yagi, who through chance became the word's Symbol of Peace," He went on, and the boy sank further to the floor, "The only thing special about him is that he was Quirkless. Just. Like. You." He chuckled as the boy looked up at him, "But no more."

Izuku shook his head, "I...I still don't want to become a Villain...I...I'll become a Hero!" He stood back up, and the man saw a fire in his eyes. "I don't care about what you've done to me, it just means I'll - "

"Izuku," the man sighed, "I gave you Kryptonian. It will be some time before it completely integrates with your system, but the fact remains that in due time, you will be stronger than All Might, far stronger. Kryptonian boasted many unique abilities, not just super strength."

"I can figure that out on my own," Izuku bluffed.

"Can you?" He laughed, "Superman lived in a world of the most brittle glass imaginable. He had to worry about breaking those he cared about with a simple gesture of affection, or even a breath. His punches, when cut loose, could level cities. You are only just beginning to experience what that is like."

"So what, am I just supposed to work for you?"

"Some training would not go amiss, and you know it," he said, and laughed, "If you cou - "

"No." Izuku turned toward the door.

"Your mother will suffer." Izuku stiffened, and turned around slowly with a fearful look on his face, "I did not wish to resort to this sort of thing, my boy, but should you choose to scorn my offer, my associates know where you once lived, and your dear mother will be the first one to feel my wrath. And then perhaps that lovely young lady friend of yours?"

It all happened within an instant. Izuku burst into motion with a blur of speed and slammed into the man. Both of his fists had meant to drive into his ribs, but he was held back by the man's superior strength. "I told you that I can keep a little for myself, boy," he said, "And I have been in possession of this Quirk for centuries." He kneed him in the chest, knocking the wind out of the boy and stunning him as he fell to the ground, gasping for breath.

Izuku hacked and wretched as he tried to stand, but the man placed his foot atop his head, "Now, you're going to do as I say from this point on until I have no more use for you. Until then...you belong...to me."

* * *

**スーパーマン**

* * *

**AN**: For the record, there are barely any Superman Izuku stories out there. Anyway, the pairing is obviously Mina and Deku, er, Super Deku (?). And yes, for the first part, Izuku is...well, basically a villain. But that will only last for so long. And there will be a Doomsday character in this fic, as well as a Deku vs. All Might moment, if you hadn't already guessed.

If you like it, let me know, if not then oh well.

Leave a Review.


	2. Chapter 2 - Updated

**2: The Dark Superman **

**Eradicator**

* * *

Inko Midoriya had been forced to accept far too many things in her life. The first being the death of her husband due to a freak accident at his overseas job. Being a Flame Quirk user, to be a welder on oil rig was a dangerous enough job, but the truth of the matter was that it wasn't even his fault that the rig blew up. It was negligent management that caused the offshore rig to explode. She didn't even get a chance to bury him.

The second was the fact that her son, he would be fifteen now, had been born Quirkless, like a shrinking majority of the population. It was cruel to think of his life as it had been; bullied by those he once saw as friends. Treated like a freak for something he had no control over. She had seen the signs of his depression, but through it all, he kept moving forward until her third hardship.

Losing the last of her family.

The search for her son had gone on for months, but the authorities had turned up with nothing. Not even Hound Dog had been able to find his scent. It was as if he had vanished into thin air. Inko had begged them to keep searching for him, but the police had given up after eight months of searching.

There was no denying it. Her son was gone.

But there was a small silver lining.

The girl, Mina Ashido, and her had become fast friends after they had met that first time just after the disappearance. In the coming months of the search, the girl had been a constant companion to the older woman, for which Inko was forever grateful. Now she understood why her son had told her that she may have been right. Mina was an absolute ray of sunshine in her lonely little apartment.

Mina stopped by every day to see how she was doing, and for even a scrap of news concerning Izuku, but as always, there was nothing. So she prayed with her at the little shrine she had set up for both Hiashi, her husband, and Izuku.

"You know, Mina," Inko said to the girl on one such visit, "You really should focus more on your schooling rather than keep coming over to see me."

Mina shook her head, her eyes on the picture of the curly-haired boy next to a man with equally curly black hair, "I can keep up with my schoolwork just fine, Inko." She said, smiling. "Besides, I've still got hope that he might just walk right through the door someday."

She smiled at the girl, "I'm glad I'm not the only one that hasn't given up hope."

Mina smiled right back, "I'd be a hypocrite if I caved in like that," she said, rising and reaching for her bag, "I told the same thing to him before..." She trailed off, looking back at the picture of the boy she missed so dearly.

Inko reached over and gripped her hand, "You can't know how much that means to me, Mina," she smiled weakly, "Now you should go. It's nearly time for your train to leave, and I remember you saying that you were accepted into U.A. High School, didn't you? You should really be getting ready for that."

Mina bent and kissed the woman on the head, "I'll drop by again."

"Just not as often," she cautioned the girl, "Your studies aside, I heard through the grapevine that there's been some new vigilante roaming the streets, and he's not above dropping in on teenagers."

Mina looked a little confused, then nodded, "I think I saw something like that on the news." She said, "Apparently the guy has a dual Quirk, or multiple Quirks."

Inko sighed, "Bad enough that Superpowers are the norm, now, but we keep having more and more powerful individuals pop up." She sighed, "I wonder if the Heroes can keep up with this one?"

"Everybody slips up sometimes," the pink-skinned girl smiled, "This guy's no different, two Quirks or not."

"I suppose you're right," the older woman smiled, "Still, though, please watch out for yourself; I don't think I could handle it if I lost someone else."

* * *

**スーパーマン**

* * *

Tomura Shigaraki was not a patient person. He liked results. Immediate results. Normally, if he didn't get what he wanted, then a mass murder was surely to follow in the wake of his tantrum. But for the passed year, his patience seemed to be paying off.

His master's latest project was beginning to show promise. Of all the Quirks his master possessed, the one that he had chosen to tweak, and pass on to a new bearer was known as Krytonian, named so for the Quirk's single deadly weakness, an extremely rare, and radioactive mineral found in certain asteroids that sometimes fell to the Earth's surface. The weakness was still there as a fail-safe, but the subject he had implanted the Quirk within had been...restricted in the Quirk's true power.

As such, Kryptonian's power was severely lessened. As it stood, the only powers that the subject had access to were flight, and super strength. Tomura liked to think of it as a level based system. The more experience his new toy got, the more power he would unlock.

And he was about to set his new toy loose.

"Are you certain that this is a good idea, Shigaraki?" Said the misty form of his companion as they stood outside the Kryptonian's room. "The Master has only just finished the conditioning process. What if he breaks free?"

Tomura grinned vilely at him, "He knows well enough not to try anything. If he does, he knows what'll happen." He smiled and reached for the door.

The inside of the room was lit with artificial red lights that emulated the energy of a red sun; another weakness of the Kryptonian Quirk. Yellow sunlight empowered the subject, whilst red sunlight made him as weak as a Quirkless individual.

Said subject sat, back against the wall, in the middle of his bed, covered in a blanket. "Hiding again?" Tomura asked in a jovial tone, "Come on, you've got work to do."

The subjects head perked up ever so slightly as he took interest. "What do you want?" He asked, his voice strained and meek. Or so it sounded. Tomura knew better, however. In the passed year, he had seen him do much just to get away, hence the reason for keeping him locked in a room to weaken him should he activate his Quirk.

"It's not what I want," Tomura sneered at the subject, "It's what father wants." The veiled head drooped, "That's right, you know you can't say know to him, don't you?" He taunted the subject, "You know what'll happen if you even think about it."

"Tell me what you want, or leave."

"Now, now, no need to be rude," Tomura smiled, "You are familiar with the Eight Precepts of Death, right?"

He got a nod.

"That's good, because father wants you to eliminate them," Tomura said gleefully, "You see, word on the street is that their leader is making some kind of Quirk suppressing ammunition, something that can rid a person of their Quirk for good."

"I'm not killing anyone," the subject said, "No way."

Now Tomura lost his smile, "You're no fun, as always." He said, stepping closer. He reached out and grabbed the subject, knocking the blanket off of him, revealing a messy head of green/black hair. "You don't decide what to do. Understand? When I say eliminate, I mean eradicate! Got it?! I want nothing left of these peons, or their research! Destroy everything, and everyone!"

Green eyes rose up to stare directly into the red of Tomura's. "Only the master can scare me, Shigaraki." They were an intelligent set of eyes that held a cold fury that trumped even the malice within Shigaraki's crimson orbs. "So fuck. Off."

Tomura sneered, "Do it...or I'll be paying your mother a visit."

"Touch her, and I'll break you in half." The boy said evenly.

"Oh, we both know that if you had the gall to do that, you'd have done it a long time ago," Tomura chuckled, "I, on the other hand- " He backhanded him so hard his head crashed against the wall. "Have no such problems. Do it. Or she dies."

The boy rubbed the back of his head, glaring, "When?"

"Now."

* * *

**スーパーマン**

* * *

After his meeting with the Kryptonian, Shigaraki found himself back in the main room of their hideout. A bar, to most people. But it was occupied by the worst of the worst that society had to offer. They had all flocked to the one that he called father, and master.

"You really are too harsh with him," said a distorted voice on the screen next to the bar, "If we do not make him our willing ally, then sooner or later I will have to kill him, and find another to wield such power."

"I wish you'd just given me that power," Tomura said, pouting, "As long as I've known that brat, he refuses to do anything unless I threaten him with his mother. He's too pure!"

"True, all too true," the voice said, a chuckle sounding from the screen, "But I believe he can be swayed. After all, he was scorned by the man he idolized as a child, and was even bullied by those he thought of as his friends. What better mold could their be for a dark heart."

"As you say," Tomura sighed, "But I still wonder if we can follow through with the plan to kill All Might using him. What if he turns the first chance he gets?"

"I have a contingency plan for that." Chuckled the voice once more, "After all, Superman was not the most powerful being in the beginning, he was just the first of many. If our little friend decides to run home, then he will never make it."

"And then I can just deliver his body to mommy's doorstep." Tomura laughed.

* * *

**スーパーマン**

* * *

The high-rises around the Musutafu city were usually quiet. However, the quiet was disturbed the labored, frightened breathing of a tiny person. A child no older than six, sat huddled amid garbage, trying desperately to hide. The child, a little girl, was ungodly thin, and had bandages wrapped around both arms and legs. Her hair, long and unkept, was a bluish off-white in color, and parted by a single, slightly glowing horn.

Anyone that saw the girl would think that she was homeless. But she was far from that. But the home she had was not a home at all, but a prison built around her by her caretakers. Every day she was cut, stabbed and drained of her blood, and then her caretaker would fix her so she wouldn't die. And she wanted to. Desperately.

"Eri," the girl stiffened, and looked up, "What have I told you about running away?"

"N-Not t-to."

"And yet you keep doing it," the man said, "You know what that means, don't you?"

The girl, Eri, clutched at her arms, "P-please, I - "

The man, dressed in a trench coat, and ornate plague mask, reached for her. She closed her eyes, waiting for the pain.

But it never came. Cracking her eyes open, she looked up and saw that the hand that was reaching for her was being held back by another. "And who the fuck are you?" The man asked angrily as he tried to take his arm back, but found that whoever this person was had a grip made of titanium.

"Doesn't matter who I am," said a young voice, and Eri looked to the stranger, seeing a red and black robed figure hovering behind her caretaker, "What does matter is who you are. Kai Chisaki, right?"

Kai sneered at him, his skin beginning to break out, "Who wants to know?"

If his face wasn't covered by a red mask, Kai would have seen a smile, "All for One sends his regards." He then crushed the man's arm in his grip with a quick snap.

Kai howled in pain, and stumbled away from the attacker, "Why you motherfu-"

"Language." A swift, unseen blow to the stomach had Kai falling to his knees.

The figure then turned his attention to the little girl, who cowered, "It's alright, I'm not gonna hurt you." He said, lifting the mask from his face, and showing her a kind smile beneath freckled cheeks, "I'm here to help."

"You're here to die!" Chisaki roared slamming his hands into the ground causing it to erupt in massive concrete spikes that curled around the strange teen. Eri suddenly found herself whisked up and away from the ground and into the young man's arms as he took to the air.

He set her down on the ledge of a building. "Sit right here. I won't be long."

Eri shook her head frightfully, "Please don't! He'll kill you"

"He won't even scratch me." The masked teen floated back to the ground hovering in front of an enraged Chisaki. "That was a pretty reckless thing to do considering you wanted that girl back so badly."

Kai narrowed his eyes, "If she gets herself killed I can just put her back together again as long as it's been less than five minutes."

The teen clenched his fists, "So you don't care that she could've been killed?"

"Fuck no!" The ground and buildings around them writhed again as concrete wrapped around the teen, only for him to shatter it in an instant, "What the hell is up with your strength!?" He snarled, "You some kind of All Might Jr.?"

"No," the boy said, his voice hard and icy, "But he did have a hand in creating me." He vanished and reappeared in front of Chisaki, hammering a hard punch into his gut that cracked his spine. A brief moment of pain was all it took to repair the damage to himself before he tried to reach for the stranger, only to find his arms locked in an iron grip. "You know, I don't usually enjoy hurting people, but I think I'll make an exception for you." He crushed both wrists in his hands, shattering the bones.

Chisaki howled before his knee came up and slammed into his chest, cracking his rib cage.

"You see, I'm under orders to kill you, and route your group before you get too large and hard to handle." The teen said, lifting him up by the front of his jacket, "But from what you just said," He placed his palm against his chest, and pushed. Chisaki was sent hurtling backward into the walls of a building within the alley. "I think I should give you something a little less merciful."

Chisaki coughed, blood dribbling from his lips. "Yo-you bastard..."

The caped teen touched down in front of him, "I'm no less of a bastard than you are considering you were using that little girl for something like removing Quirks."

"If I can cure the world of this infection, then I don't care what happens to a single little bra - guh!" He was grabbed by the front of his jaw.

"Be quiet, or I really will kill you." The boy said, and slipped something around his neck with a click, "This band is something All for One came up with. It suppresses and nullifies a person's Quirk for as long as they wear it."

He looked at the teen in shock before reaching up to remove the collar, his wrists still broken.

"You really think you were the only one to look into suppressing Quirks?" The stranger asked with a sneer in his voice as he pulled his hood back into place, "My master has had the technology to shut off a person's Quirk for ages, he just didn't see the need to use it." He pointed to the man's neck, where a black metallic band now rested, "You won't be using that Overhaul ability of yours anytime soon."

"Wh-who the hell are you?!"

"All for One likes to call me his Dark Superman," the boy said, shaking his head, "I don't like it." He floated forward and lifted Chisaki from the ground by his coat, leveling him out with his eyes, "But I dislike people like you even more. So, you can call me Eradicator."

Back on the roof, Eri covered her ears as she heard a scream coming from the shadows, and tried to block it out as she usually did. The ground beneath her then shook with a tremendous shock, causing her to look up and see that the surrounding buildings were all collapsing to the ground in piles of rubble.

The fluttering of a cape caught her attention as the stranger floated back into view, Chisaki hanging limply from his grasp. He touched down in front of her, and held out his hand, "Are you ready to go now?"

Eri hesitated a moment, but reached out, and placed her tiny hand in his, "Where...are we going?"

He smiled beneath his mask and wrapped his cape around her, "Up, up, and away."

* * *

**スーパーマン**

* * *

The door to the bar crashed open, startling the occupants something fierce as their least favorite member floated in, his hands full. Tomura stood and glared at him angrily, "I thought I told you not to leave a single person alive?!" He shouted, spooking the child in Eradicator's arms, "What the hell are you doing with that kid, and Overhaul?!"

Eradicator shrugged, and held up his other hand, which grasped Chisaki by the back of his neck, "This one has a matter controlling Quirk, so I thought the master would want it before I let you have him."

"And the girl?" The misty villain behind the bar asked. "Surely you don't expect to care for her?"

"She's the source of the Quirk-suppressing drug you told me about," Eradicator said, shocking them, "I figured that the master could either get rid of it, or absorb it. Still, Eri's gonna be better off with us than she was with this as-er-jerk."

Giggling, one of the few females in the bar bounced over to the masked menace, "She sure is a cutie," she smiled, flashing her fangs at the girl, who pulled Eradicator's cape over her head, "Aw, don't be scared, sweetie! I'm not mean!" The girl cooed, "I'm Himiko Toga, nice to meet you!"

"Yeah, not scary at all," a young man with patch-work skin said, "Just psychotic."

"That's different!" Toga huffed at the man, "At least I don't look like I sewed my skin on, Dabi."

Eradicator sighed, "Could someone call the master? I don't want to have to knock this idiot out again. He screams too much." He said, and set Eri on the bar, "Kurogiri, could she have some food? She looks like she could use it."

Dabi got up and moved around the bar, "I'll do that. Kurogiri can call the boss-man."

* * *

**スーパーマン**

* * *

Eradicator hated talking to his master. Talking to him always felt stifling, as if someone had told and elephant to sit on him. Now was no different. Save for the fact that it felt all the more dangerous because he could feel the fury coming from the blacked out screen.

"I trust that there is a reason that Kai Chisaki is still alive, Izuku," All for One said in a deceptively calm voice, "I do believe that Tomura wanted you to kill him, and destroy whatever research he had on suppressing Quirks, did he not?"

Eradicator, his mask off, knelt in front of the screen, "Yes, but Tomura can't see the forest for the trees, Sir," Izuku said, gaining a growl, and a few laughs from Tomura and the others, "The girl I've brought back is the source of the suppression drug. I believe she has a Quirk that allows her to suppress or erase them altogether. Chisaki told me as much when he started blathering on about Eri being cursed with a horrible power."

"Which means you should have killed her just as I instructed!" Tomura snapped, making the girl yelp and hide beneath Izuku's cape.

"Peace, Tomura Shigaraki," Kurogiri pleaded with the Decay Quirk user.

"I happen to agree with you, Izuku," All for One said, "The girl's Quirk may prove useful to me. I shall meet with her, and ascertain if I am able to make use of it." He said, making Izuku sigh in relief. She was safe for now. "And what of Chisaki? Why does he still live?"

"Again, it is because of his Quirk, Sir," Izuku said, speaking quickly to peak his interest. "From what I've heard of him, his Quirk allows him to deconstruct and reconstruct matter to his liking, what's more I've even seen him do it. It doesn't end there, though, because he openly admitted to using the same power on Eri here to put her back together." His fists tighted audibly, "If allowed to grow, he could rival you in power, yes, but if you had his Quirk...you could easily heal the damage done to you by One for All."

The screen was quiet and unresponsive for a moment as All for One considered the possibilities of Overhaul being added to his arsenal, and a dark chuckle rose up.

"Well played, Izuku, well played indeed." All for One chuckled, "It is true that Shigaraki does lack a bit of vision, and needs to learn and grow more before I pass onto him my powers, and this proves it quite well."

"I did level the entire area they had control over, Sir." Izuku pointed out.

"As you should have." All for One laughed, "You've done well, Izuku, very well in fact. I believe you have earned a reward for this."

Izuku lifted his head, "After taking the girl's Quirk, let her live." He said, "That's all I want."

All for One chuckled again, "Ever the gallant Hero, aren't we?" He said, "I will agree to this, and perhaps even gift her with a different Quirk if she is compatible with something from my stock. In the mean time, look after her. And Kurogiri?"

"Sir?"

"Bring Overhaul to me...immediately."

* * *

**スーパーマン**

* * *

AN: Sorry this took a while to get out, but as you can see, even thought the old Izuku is still there, he's buried deep. How deep? We'll see.


	3. Chapter 3 - Updated

AN: Sorry this chapter took so long, but a real nasty review had me thinking about not continuing this story. But I just thought screw it and ploughed ahead.

* * *

**3: The Symbol of Peace  
VS  
The Anti-Symbol of Peace**

* * *

"You know, back in my day, if one of my men did something like that boy wonder of yours, I'd've put a bullet through his head," said a jovial voice as the masked figure of All for One stood over the prone, pale figure of Kai Chisaki, his body riddled with the black and red tendrils from the man's fingers. "I learned the hard way that when a kid starts to grow a spine, then it's high time the remind the little snot who the real boss is."

All for One chuckled, "True, I had played with the idea of killing him," he said, "But what a waste it would be? Do you know how many I've tried to gift the Kryptonian Quirk to? In the last two hundred years, I've used it on countless subjects, and this boy is the only one that has accepted it completely."

"And so you've seen to the rebirth of the world's First Symbol of Peace, yada yada yada," the pale figure said, "You do know that it won't be long before he's strong enough to kill even you, don't you? Even with a little bit of the original Kryptonian left, it's still no match for him."

"And that, my dear old friend, is where you come in," All for One chuckled as he removed his Quirk from Chisaki, "Ah, I can already feel Overhaul adapting to my body. This will be most useful, indeed!"

The man laughed manically, "And what do you want me to do about him?" He asked, "I may have had a few run-ins with the old Boy-In-Blue, but I never had a chance to really stick it to him if you know what I mean?" He grinned widely, "And I'm sure as hell not looking to make a name for myself after so long inside of a microchip, waiting to take over this body."

"And it grieves me so that I had to give up such a promising pupil to your brand of madness, my old friend," All for One chuckled darkly, "But I must admit that both he and young Eradicator have given me more than their fair share of headaches. No matter what I try, Izuku remains set on breaking away from me at some point and becoming a Hero. While Tomura is nothing but a spoiled little boy that wants things his way. He even takes my council and twists it to his way of things before acting on it."

"One problem solved," the pale man gestured to himself, "But the Superman brat is going to be a problem."

All for One nodded, "Indeed...but then, _killing_ him at the peak of his happiness wouldn't be any fun if he _wasn't _a problem...would it?"

A wide, yellow grin spread across the pale man's face as he began to laugh all over again. "Oh, this is what I missed about you most, All for One, old boy! The only other guy in the world as crazy as _me_!"

* * *

**スーパーマン**

* * *

Izuku was doing push-ups in his room/cell while Eri napped on his bed. Within the week that she had come under his care, the little girl showed no sighs of straying from his side. Toga's overly friendly personality aside, the others of the League of Villains held different vibes than Izuku did. All of them had one thing in common that Izuku didn't share among them. They all smelled of death.

In his year of captive training, Izuku had never, not once, killed someone that All for One or Shigaraki had sent him after. Bruised, even broken, but never killed. Though he felt that some of them could be turned to good at one point, he knew deep down that they were too far gone. All of them were wanted for murder, among other things, and even the young Kryptonian wielder knew that that would at least buy them ten years in Tartarus prison.

Izuku himself felt guilt over the things he had done. He was, by extension of his actions, a murderer. His leveling of the high rise area had caused the deaths of many members of the Eight Precepts of Death. Including their former leader. Eri's grandfather...

He wasn't thrilled about the deaths, but he was even more broken up about killing the girl's only living relative. When he asked the little girl if she remembered any of her family before Overhaul, she just shook her head, and wouldn't speak to him about it. He was somewhat relieved, but he knew that he should feel worse.

[_Maybe I'm one of those Anit-Hero types that doesn't care if a bad guy dies or not_?] He thought to himself as he finished his work out. He sat on the bed gently so he wouldn't wake the little girl before smiling. [_At least she's safe for now_.]

The door to his room suddenly burst open as Shigaraki came in, his foot still raised from the kick. The noise had startled Eri awake and frightened her into hiding behind her guardian. Izuku glared at the hand-covered teen, "Don't you know how to knock?"

"Do you _really_ think I care?" Shigaraki shot back, striding into the room, "You've got a lot of nerve to show me up in front of everyone like you did!"

"You're only just now confronting me about it?" Izuku smirked as the teen grabbed him by the hair, "That. _Hurts_." He growled as Shigaraki raised him up to eye level, "Let go. Or I'll break something. I'm strong enough to do _that_ even with the red solar lights."

"Threaten me again, and that little girl will be the first one I turn to dust!" The teen sneered. Izuku ground his teeth, his eyes feeling hot, even under the red UV lights. And he had had enough.

He reached up and grasped the young man by his wrist and crushed his thin arm within his grasp with an audible snap. Shigaraki howled, reeling back from the pain caused by the weakened teen. His back slammed into the wall, glaring hatefully at the green-haired boy. "Why you stinking son of a bi - "

"Finish that sentence," Izuku glared as he rose to to full height, "And I'll break the other one." He snarled, keeping Eri directly behind him, his eyes darting around for Kurogiri.

The Warp Quirk user stepped into view barely a moment later as he stepped through the door, "That is quite enough." The mist man said, "The Master has another assignment for you. Your last assignment." He said, "He wishes to see you in person to discuss it, as well as do something about the little one's Quirk."

Izuku hesitated, but nodded a second later. "Alright. Will you warp us there?"

"Of course," the Warp Quirk user said, "I do believe that you will like this assignment, Eradicator. According to the Master, it is to be your last."

Izuku looked at the man in shock. "My last...he's letting me _go_?"

"OF COURSE NOT!" Shigaraki snapped.

"Only if you do as he says." Kurogiri said gentlemanly as ever, "But the girl will remain with him at all times as you do it. Insurance, you may call it."

Eri peeked out from behind him, "Please...I wanna stay with...Daddy."

"Daddy" stiffened as he turned to the girl slowly. Slowly, he also began to smile, "Just this once, I'll be away from you. And then, after I'm done, I'll take you to see your grandma."

Eri didn't looked convince. "Just for a bit?"

"Just for a bit." Izuku confirmed. He turned and picked her up in his arms, "Take us to All for One."

A warp gate opened up in front of them. Izuku tucked Eri's head against his shoulder as the girl closed her eyes while he walked into the black abyss. Izuku hated walking through Kurogiri's warp gates. They always felt so cold. Like he was walking through a morgue.

On the other side, of course, waited All for One...without his mask. Izuku had to stare at him. He looked much different than the faceless being that had kidnapped him so long ago.

He was a tall man, of course, with short auburn hair, and dark grey eyes. He honestly looked deceptively friendly. But Izuku knew better. The man smiled at them as they arrived. "Ah, good, you've come. I trust there were - "

"I broke Tomura's arm for threatening Eri." Izuku spoke up at once, taking a huge risk in interrupting the man that could now unmake him with a flick of his wrist.

All for One's face visibly darkened for a moment before he controlled it. "I see...then he should learn to pick his fights better." He said, gesturing to the table next to him, "Come, please place the little miss right her."

Izuku nodded, and moved to place Eri on the table, the tiny girl shaking like a leaf. Izuku smiled at her, "It's okay, Sweetie, he's not going to hurt you." He promised, hoping against all hope that he was right. "He's going to take your power from you."

Hearing this, Eri perked up, "I won't hurt people anymore?"

"Have you done so before?" All for One asked, honestly curious to the little girl's plight. But when the girl merely bit her lip, and failed to answer, he sighed, "Never mind, my dear. It'll be faster if I read your mind."

"You can do that?" Izuku asked in wonder, "Since when?"

The man chuckled, "Leave and old man his secrets, my boy." He said as he reached out and gently placed his hand on the little girl's hea. She flinched for a moment, but realized quickly that there was no pain coming. But the look on All for One's face...was one of cold fury. "I see...you poor, poor child. No wonder...never mind." He sighed, "If you would please lay yourself down on the table, we can begin."

Eri nodded and scooted back onto the table to lay down. All for One took position at her head, placing both hands on either side. "Now, Eri, I will warn you that this will feel unpleasant, but I need you to remain calm. Once it is all over, you'll have something better, and will never lose control like you did again. Alright?" Eri nodded nervously, "Izuku, my boy, please come over and hold her hand. It will make her feel more at ease."

Izuku was there in a flash, his hand gripping the little girl's gently.

"Alright," the man smiled, "now, we begin."

His fingers turned black with red cracks moving along them as they seeped into Eri's skin. The little girl whimpered as she felt the stinking sensation if brought forth, almost like several dozen ants were biting her all at once. And this was him, supposedly, being gently.

"Almost there, child, almost there." He said, coaxing her to hold out a little longer. "I've nearly got it out of you."

Eri gripped Izuku's hand tighter as she felt something being...sucked out of her. That was the only way she could think of to describe it. Like someone was sucking whatever it was coming out of her threw a straw placed up against her skin. She felt her horn begin to shrink in size, and then move to the center of her head. Izuku watched in amazement as the horn changed into a small red bindi-like jewel on her forehead.

"I have it," All for One said, frowning, "But this is not something anyone should have. Not even me." He sighed, "I must destroy it."

Izuku looked at him in surprise, "You'd do that?"

"I prefer beating my opponents in to dust," the man said simple, "Not making them disappear." He took a moment, concentrating, "There. It is done. Now we shall work on her new powers."

"Shouldn't she rest just a little?" Izuku asked worriedly, "I mean she just - "

"Better to get it done now, and not cause anymore discomfort to her," All for One said, "Now then. Hydrokinesis coupled with Aquatic Lung, and Hydro Propulsion...yes...that's good..." the red veins in his fingers turned blue as he began administering the new Quirks. "Good...good...her body's accepting the new Quirks quite well..."

Eri still looked uncomfortable, but not as much as she had before. She also gained a little streak of blue in her hair just at the front. Other than that, she remained the same little girl.

Finally, All for One took his hands away from her. "We are done."

Eri slumped tiredly as Izuku scooped her up into his arms, "Hear that, Eri, you're done. It's all gone now."

All for One chuckled, "That was far easier than I thought it would be," the man said, "Now, I do believe you were told of a new assignment, Eradicator."

Izuku cursed silently and set Eri back down to rest, "What is it you want me to do?"

All for One nodded, "In one hour's time, several bombs will begin to detonate across the city," Izuku glared at him in hate, "Take heart, boy, none of them are lethal. These are merely meant to act as bait." He smiled as Izuku began to piece the puzzle together, "With these bombs will come Heroes. You will fight these Heroes. I have no doubt about your usual refusal to kill coming to a head, so I will not make this a kill order. However!" He glared at the boy, making him cringe, "For your assignment to be complete, and your freedom to be bought, there is but one Hero you absolutely have to fight. Without question. Without protest. I don't care how you do it, but you must cross fists with All Might himself," Izuku snarled at the man, "And. You. _Must_. Win."

Izuku growled, "By win, you mean - "

"You don't have to kill him, I said." The man was growing impatient. "But tell me. Have you never thought of showing him what's become of you? All of what's happened to you is his fault, after all."

Izuku shook his head, "You'd like me to believe that." He said, "But you told me that you'd been watching me since I was little. I was prepared to become someone like Batman or even Green Arrow to get into U.A. but you took that choice away from me. And I never killed anyone with my own hands. Indirectly, yes, but - "

"Their blood remains on your hands," All for One grinned at the boy, "and what sweeter revenge could I have than seeing the look upon All Might's face when you show up, and show him what's become of you. What was done to you...all because he never thought to grant you, a Quirkless little boy like he himself used to be, his own powers that were passed onto him."

Izuku winced, admitting to himself that he did, indeed feel bitter about it.

It was also an admission to All for One. "There now, you see?" He smiled at the boy, "But we are wasting time." He snapped his fingers once as a panel opened up on the wall, "You new costume."

Izuku frowned as he saw the suit. "I don't like the colors."

"Green and black do not go as well together as silver and black, my dear boy," he said waving away the boy's complaint. "Now, suit up. You have a show to put on."

Izuku turned to retrieve the suit, "Will you let me take Eri to my mother?"

"And what makes you think I would trust you enough to go through with my little show without the added insurance?" All for One asked, smiling cruelly, "Have no fear, the girl will not come to any harm, and will be given to you freely after All Might is defeated. And you will not hold anything back, are we clear?"

"I can only use a few of my powers, though, so don't expect lasers to start flying around." Izuku pointed out as he dressed. "But I understand. Just have Eri waiting for me when I'm finished."

* * *

**スーパーマン**

* * *

Mina and Inko were laughing as they pawed through some of her old photo albums. "I can't believe how cute he was as a kid!" Mina gushed tearfully as she pointed to a photo of a tiny-er version of Izuku in an All Might onesie. "Oh, when I see him again, I'll never let him hear the end of it!"

Inko giggled sadly as well, "Yes, and you'll have to get me a few photos of you two to put in here." She said to which Mina readily agreed to, "And...thank you, again, Mina, dear."

Mina looked at her, blinking confusedly, "For what, Inko?"

Inko reached over and gripped her hand, "Being the _daughter_ I never knew I wanted."

The pink-skinned girl blushed violet, but smiled, "It's really okay, you know that, right?"

Inko shook her head, "I don't think you realize what you've meant to me this passed year, my dear," the mother said, sitting back against the couch as she looked at the pages of photos. "After my husband died, Izuku was really all I hand in the world since my parents had died when I was still young. And when I found out that he was Quirkless I felt...relieved." She said, feeling shamed, "My son wanted to be a Hero so much that he studied all kinds of Quirks so that he'd know how to train his own, and fight others, but when I looked at what Heroes had to go through...I was always _so_ scared."

Mina reached over and rubbed her back, "Not all Heroes end up like that." She said, pointing to an article in the newspaper about a Hero that had been killed by the Hero Killer. "Some end up like...All Might," she nearly spat the name out, still holding a grudge against the man. She hadn't confronted him, yet, about what he'd said to Izuku so long ago, but she intended to, and in front of the whole class. Consequences be damned!

"I know, dear, I really do," Inko nodded tearfully, "But I'm...I'm his mother, so I could never help worrying about him, but when he was deemed Quirkless...it broke him..." she covered her mouth as a sob wracked her body, "He always told me...that he wanted to be a Hero...that saved people with a smile on his face."

"Like All Might is," Mina sighed, knowing that the boy had a serious Hero worshiping problem where the large man was concerned.

"Yes, and when he asked me if he could be a Hero like that, even though he didn't have a damned Quirk...all I could do was tell him I was sorry," she shook her head, "I was supposed to support my son, and look what I did!"

Mina shook her head, "You were just worried about him like I was," Mina sighed as she held the woman, "Believe me, it takes strength to do what you did. And with what Izuku had to put up with for so long - "

Mina's phone started blaring out "Rock Star" before she could finish. "Mom?" She wondered, looking down at her phone to see her mother's number, and placed it to her ear, "Yeah, Mom, what's up?"

"_Oh, thank God,"_ the woman sounded relieved, "_Sweetheart, are you still with Ms. Midoriya?_"

"Yeah, what about it?" Mina asked, feeling defensive. "If you're gonna start in a me again, then - "

"_No, dear, I want you to stay there!_" Her mother said in a panic, "_There's been several explosions in this area, and word has it that that vigilante's been seen fighting with Pros. I don't want you to get caught up in the chaos._"

Inko heard her and turned the phone toward her, "Don't worry, I won't let her go until everything's settled. Is there a news broadcast about it?"

"_Yes, channel 7._"

Inko and Mina turned toward the Tv set as the woman flipped the channels. As soon as the right channel popped up, they were treated to the sight of Hawks getting slammed into a building by a young man in a black and silver suit and cape. His back was toward the camera, only showing them that he was broad in shoulder, and medium in height, yet very muscular.

But Inko felt her skin grow extremely cold when she saw his hair. It was an unruly mess of green and black curls...

And then he turned to the camera. Mina covered her mouth as she gasped at the sight of familiar freckles, green eyes, and what she had once thought was an adorable face. {_Bring me All Might!_} Izuku Midoriya declared to the camera, {_He's who I'm here for!_}

Mina stood up, "Mom, I gotta go, bye!"

"Mina!" Inko yelled as the girl blundered toward the door, "Wait, please! I can't let you -!"

"It's Izuku!" Mina snapped, "I can't just - "

Inko pulled the girl into her arms, "I know, Sweetie, but...it's a madhouse out there! What if you -?"

Mina shook her head against her shoulder, "I can't fail him again."

Inko sighed, "Then I'm coming with you."

* * *

**スーパーマン**

* * *

The fires and explosions within the city hadn't let up as Izuku glared down at his latest victim. "Just stay down, Mr. Hawks. I'd rather not hurt you."

The young Hero gave a small smirk up at the teen, "Don't wanna hurt me, huh?" He groaned in pain, "I'd hate to have it the other way around, then!" The feathers on his wings detached and shot at him like bullets.

Izuku didn't move, and the projectiles just bounced harmlessly off of his chest. The boy looked at him sadly, "I told you I didn't want to hurt you." He pleaded, "Please, just stand down, I'm only here for - "

A wild rush of flames engulfed the teen before he blasted it away with a sudden sonic clap of his hands, "Seriously? They send you to a fire hazard zone?"

Endeavor didn't answer as he pelted up the side of a building, a flaming arrow in his hand, and hurled the attack at the floating teen. Izuku inhaled deeply and blew out a blast of freezing cold air, snuffing out the flame arrow.

"You little punk!" Endeavor roared as he leapt at the boy, his fist raised to punch him.

Hawks saw this, "Endeavor, no! He's too - "

"You're too slow." Izuku breathed out as he swatted the man right out of the air, and sent him hurtling toward the ground. Izuku followed him, knowing enough about the Number-2 ranked Hero to know that he wouldn't give up on taking him out. Endeavor saw the boy coming for him, and unleashed an massive wave of flames at him.

He spun just as the flames reached him, the force of his spinning creating a vortex. The flames died away a moment later as Izuku shot out of the tornado and slammed into the Flame Hero. Endeavor roared in pain as the super powered teen drove both fists into his stomach before he fell unconscious.

Izuku floated away from him, surveying the damage, "Where's Backdraft when you need him?" He said mostly to himself.

"I think you'll find that Backdraft is busy with the other explosions you put off, young man." Said a loud, booming voice that he recognized right away. "To think that one so young could be capable of such a thing is a shock, even to someone like me."

Izuku allowed himself a small smile, "If it makes you feel any better, I didn't set the bombs, and I didn't detonate them, either." He said, "They were just to lure you out into fighting me."

"And why, pray tell, would you want to fight me?" All Might demanded.

"To tell the truth, I really _don't_ want to fight you," Izuku turned around, finally showing the man his face. The ever present grin on his face dropped. "Even though I should. You're still my favorite Hero."

All Might looked at the boy, "You...I...you're the boy..."

"I'm the Quirkless kid whom you told could never be a Hero." Izuku said, holding out his arms in presentation of himself, "Well, looks like you were right."

All Might's face hardened, "Where did you get your powers?"

Izuku frowned at him, "That's all you have to say? After I nearly turned suicidal, and disappeared for an entire _year_, all you have to say is how I got my powers?" His eyes began to glow red, "Where do you _think_ I got them!?"

Izuku blasted forward in burst of speed and slammed into the giant of a man, locking arms with him, "_He's_ watching us." Izuku hissed quietly, making the man snarl, "I haven't got a choice. I have to beat you!"

"You won't find that so easy, I'm afraid!" All Might headbutted the boy, snapping his head back slightly, only for Izuku to give him a look. He then floated up and slammed his head right back at him and ploughed him into the ground. He dropped down onto him using both feet, but All Might was already moving and on his feet before Izuku landed with a massive impact. A right cross caught him in the face and sent him hurtling into the side of a building, throwing him through the walls. All Might followed him.

Izuku was just picking himself up as All Might stood above him, "Alright, now I want answers."

"I don't have time to talk!" Izuku spat, "He'll kill her if I don't win!" He came at him with a an axe handle and shot him right back through the opening he had made moments ago, and flew after him. All Might was right back in his face with a knee to the stomach, and an axe handle of his own to the boy's back. he picked him up by the cape and swung him around in a wild spin, and sent him flying through the air.

He landed in a pile of rubble with All Might standing over him, "Where is All for One?"

"I can't answer that," Izuku spat, rising to his feet to throw a punch at the man, who blocked.

"Why did he take you?"

"_I can't answer that_!" He kicked the man in the chest, and flung him away long enough to get back into the air. He picked up a crushed car and threw it at the man. All Might caught it and sent the ruined vehicle right back at him. Izuku ducked beneath it and came face to face with the Number-1 Hero. Both had reared back to throw a punch by then, and crossed fists against each others' left side of the face.

It turned into an all out slug fest, each one throwing punches faster than the eye could see, trading blow for blow. And Izuku noticed that his strength wasn't yet on par with All Might's. His speed was just as great, greater even, but his punches weren't as strong. The feeling of being hit by All Might's fists was like getting hit by a freight train with his Quirk deactivated! [_No choice!_]

Izuku did the unthinkable then, and went right for where he knew All Might's weak spot was in his left side. His blow made contact with the old injury, and All Might, in front of the entire world, hit his knees. He hacked and coughed as blood spewed from his mouth. "That was a cheap shot!" The man groaned.

"Sorry." Izuku wasn't done, yet, though, and backhanded him across the battlefield. All Might caught himself on the ground and flung himself back into the fight.

"I'll be honest with you, young man, you'd make a fine Hero with this sort of power!" All Might shouted as he dodged another blow aimed at his weakness and kicked the boy into a ruined bus. "You still could be if you'd let me help you!"

Izuku growled as he wiped his lips of blood, "Didn't you hear me?" The boy snapped, "I don't have a choice!" He flew at him again, driving both fists toward his stomach. All Might caught him by the wrists before he could reach him, flinging him over his head and slamming him into the unforgiving ground again and again. All Might was finished playing around it seemed.

"Then I have no choice!" All Might growled as he lifted the dazed boy up, "There're still people in the area that are in danger because of whatever's going on with you, and these explosions. So I, as the Symbol of Peace, must put you down."

"I am...happy..." Izuku groaned weakly, confusing the man, "You finally said...that I could be a Hero..." All Might's grip loosened on his cape, "I just wish...I had..."

"Oh, Izuuukuuu~!" Yelled a jovial voice, "Lookie, lookie what I've gottie~!"

Both Izuku and All Might turned their eyes toward the voice, Izuku's eyes widening at what he saw. "Eri!"

There was little Eri, bound and gagged with one of All for One's suppression collars around her neck so that she couldn't activate her Quirks dangling from the grip of someone Izuku had long thought to be dead.

"Is that whom you were fighting for?" All Might asked, setting the boy on the ground.

"She's like a daughter to me," Izuku growled up at the man, while the pale faced villain grinned madly and pointed a gun to the little girls head.

"Aww, is widdle Izzy-wizzy having a bad day?" The man taunted, "You do know what happens to this little darling if you fail, don't you?"

Izuku's mind was racing. He knew this villain, old as he was, and knew that he wouldn't hesitate to kill the little girl if he disobeyed. Eri was looking at him fearfully, tears welling in her eyes as the streamed down her little face. The sight enraged the teen to no end. Then he smiled. They were right next to a fire hydrant. Eri's neck was exposed, and -

"Now, now, now, none of that heroic daring do," the man said, waving the gun around. "My dear old friend ordered you to beat dear old All Might here to a pulp, and then you're free to go! Wouldn't that be better than just standing around taking a whooping?"

All Might growled, "Let the girl go."

"Oh, I don't think so, All Mighty my boy, I've grown quite attached to her, you see." He smiled widely, "Now, why don't you two get back to beating each other senseless. Everybody back home were having a blast watching the whole thing until Superbrat there started losing. Toga started booing the Tv and throwing popcorn all over!"

All Might was just barely listening as he spied Hawks trying to move while the winged Hero listened in as well. He was already aiming his wings at the villain when -

\- Izuku fired off a set of gleaming red beams from his eyes.

The struck the collar around Eri's neck, shattering it in one blast, and startling the villain. "You weren't supposed to be able to do _that_!?"

"Surprise!" Izuku sneered, "Let'im have it Eri!"

Eri's little bindi glowed as the hydrant erupted and sprayed the man right in the face. Izuku was on the move immediately as the man sputtered and grasped him around the throat. "How the hell are you still alive?" Izuku demanded.

The man just grinned at him, "Wouldn't you like to know, wonder boy?" He leveled the gun at Izuku's chest.

"That won't work on - "

**Bang**

Izuku blinked. [_That's...that's not right..._] He looked down at his chest where a splotch of red was spreading. He looked up at the man in his grasp before hitting his knees.

"_Heeheehaahaa_, you didn't really think you were going to live after today, did you?" The man laughed manically, "With technology as advanced as it is now, it was almost too easy to synthesize an adorably small amount of your dear old friend, _Kryptonite_." He kicked the boy away from him and into All Might's arms. Eri rushed to him crying her little eyes out as the boy glared weakly at the villain. "And that's how we did it back in my day." His smile dropped as he tossed the gun over his shoulder without a care. "Toodles, kiddies."

"I don't think so!" Hawks shouted as he landed in front of the man.

"_Smile~_!" A noxious gas sprayed from a flower on his lapel.

The winged Hero jumped back before he could inhale the gas, and the man was gone before he could track him.

"Hawks!" All Might boomed, "Don't worry about him for now! This boy needs medical attention now!"

Hawks flew back toward them, "I can get him there faster than you can." He held out his arms to take the boy from him, but a splash of water hit him in the face before he could.

"No! Leave Daddy alone!" Eri shouted in her tiny voice.

Hawks smiled at the little girl, holding up his hands in surrender, "Uh, looks like I'm beaten here, All Might."

All Might chuckled, "No matter," He reached over and brought Eri against his chest, "Come on, we're gonna get your daddy some help."

* * *

**スーパーマン**

* * *

Mina frowned as she looked down at her phone, "The fight's over," she said, looking over at Inko as they drove along, "I think they're headed to the hospital."

Inko's own phone buzzed a second later, "Yes?"

"Ms. Inko Midoriya?"

"Speaking," Inko nodded.

"This is detective Tsukauchi," the man said, "I'm at the Tatooine hospital, and I believe we have your son here with us."

Inko nodded, "I believe you do, too. How bad is he?"

"He's in surgery right now, Ma'am. Apparently he was shot at close range by a special bullet. But the doctors are positive that he'll be able to make a full recovery if they can keep him stable. Is there any way you could - "

"I'm already on my way," Inko said before she made a turn on an exit toward Tatooine.

* * *

**スーパーマン**

* * *

The duo drove at breakneck speeds to the hospital and were met at the door by who they believed to e the detective Inko had spoken to on the phone. "Inko Midoriya?"

"Detective Tsukauchi?" Inko nodded.

"I didn't know you were bringing a guest?" He said, his eyes moving to Mina as she stood next to the worried mother.

"Well, I did, now may I please see my son?" Inko demanded, unwilling to wait any longer.

The detective sighed, "I'd rather you dealt with the child he had with him when All Might brought him in." He sighed, "He had a little girl with him, and she insists on calling him "Daddy" whenever she talks about him."

"_Daddy_?" Inko and Mina parroted.

"That's right, but we all know that they're not blood-related. She's far too old to be his child at fifteen. And they have no matching features, so I would assume that at some point he adopted her, or started taking care of her." He said whilst looking down at the report given to him about the little girl, "Apparently she has a water based Quirk, and seeing as you yourself have a Telekinesis Quirk, and your late husband had a fire based Quirk, this child couldn't have any relation to your family."

Mina growled as Inko fretted, "Look, Detective, I get you wanna get all the facts, but neither of us have seen Izuku in over a year, and now he just pops out of the wood work in an all out slug fest with three pro Heroes, and to top it all off, he gets shot!" She stepped forward with dripping hands that made the tile floors sizzle, "So either let us see him, or I start throwing acid!"

The man quirked his brow, his own Quirk telling him that she was not bluffing whatsoever, "You do know that I could have you arrested for unlawful, and unlicensed use of your Quirk, don't you?"

"You do realize that neither of us _care_," Mina retorted, "Don't you?"

In the end, Naomasa Tsukauchi had little choice but to show them to the recovery ward. Inside the room, he heard lowered voices, one of them he knew to be All Might's, as well as Hawks and the young man's they had brought in.

"Don't worry, Kiddo, we'll make sure that your mom's safe when all's said and done," Hawks said, "I think the police gave her a call little over an hour ago to - "

"They've arrived." Naomasa said for himself as he entered the room. It was quite a sight, too. Izuku was hooked up to a heart monitor, and IV stand while little Eri was clutched to his side with her head in his chest. All Might was smiling broadly as he and Hawks spoke to the boy, though Izuku himself looked frazzled, and...slightly smaller than when he had been brought in.

But upon seeing his mother...

Izuku sat up, carefully adjusting Eri in his lap as Inko stepped into the room. "Mom..."

"Izuku...oh my _baby_!" She suddenly rushed in and nearly shoved her way passed the two Heroes to get to her son as the parent and child reunited. Eri getting squished in between them.

"Mom!" Mina suddenly felt like she shouldn't have been there as the pair (trio if Eri could get out of the tangle) hugged. But then he caught sight of her. "Mi-er-Ashido..."

The pink girl smiled tearfully and came forward to join in, "I already told you." She said, stroking his curly hair, "Call me Mina."

"I can't breathe, Daddy!" Eri squeaked from between him and his mother.

"Oh!" Inko jumped back, letting the little girl breathe. "Oh, you must be - "

"Eri," Izuku put in as his mother grasped at straws for a name. "her name is Eri."

Naomasa sighed, "And she's attached to you like a limpet," the man said, scratching the back of his head. "I don't know what to do with her."

"_Do_ with her?" All Might asked boomingly, "If you're thinking about separating them, then think again, Naomasa. I think they've been through enough, so there's no need to add to the trauma."

"Yes, but Mr. Midoriya is under aged, and connected directly to a villain that not only kidnapped him, but set him against you, and probably used him in other deeds." He said, "The legal system will have to be enforced before anything can be done about the situation between these two."

Inko blanched, "You mean he'll go to prison?!"

"I won't allow that!" All Might snapped loudly, spooking the little girl, "Er, sorry, Eri -ahem! The boy was already risking the girl's life by holding back when we fought, and by answering me when I asked him about who was holding him. Even saying "I can't answer" could have gotten one or both of them killed!"

Eri looked up at the big man, "They were always threatening me, and grandma, too."

"_Me_?" Inko indicated herself.

Izuku nodded shamefully, "Mina as well." He said, gaining a look of shock from the two women. "It's why I was gone for so long."

Izuku then went on to tell them what he had done, leaving out a few details here and there about One for All and All for One, even going so far as the claim responsibility for the lives lost in the High Rise incident, and the explosions that took place to lure out All Might.

All Might was listening intently as Naomasa took everything down on recording, his Quirk in full activation. Not once did the boy lie. Not. Once. "Damn." The detective sighed as he scrubbed his hair, "Now I feel like an ass."

"If the shoe fits," Mina muttered.

All Might chuckled, "He's really trying to think of a way out of this, my dear," she gave him a hard glare, making him sweatdrop, "Er, that is to say that he's trying to figure out a way to keep him from going to prison...and I already have one!"

"By all means, let's hear it," the pink-skinned girl crossed her arms haughtily.

"No one really knows the identity of the one that destroyed the high rises, so we can pin that on the ones that were holding Izuku," All Might went on, "And while his face is now all over the news, we can all honestly say that he was forced into fighting me and the others because this precious little girl was being held at gunpoint. So...no crime committed, and no punishment needed!"

Naomasa smacked his head, "Only _you_ could come up with something like that, All Might!" The man said, "This is gonna cause a ton of paperwork for me!"

"Haha, don't worry, I'll buy you lunch to make up for it!" All Might laughed, "Meanwhile, I can talk to Nezu about setting up an onsite home on the U.A. campus to not only keep an eye on young Midoriya, and Eri, but give Ms. Midoriya a place to stay in protective services. Like witness protection on a grander scale. I'll also ask him about setting up dorms for the students since Ms. Ashido may also be targeted. Would that be alright with you all?"

"I don't care," Izuku said, smiling as he rubbed Eri's head, "I just want all of them to be safe."

"I'm fine with it, just so long as my little boy's safe," Inko nodded as well. "I want us to be a _family_ again."

Mina smirked, "Living in a dorm? Sounds a lot like college. I'm in." She smiled, "But...could I have a minute with him?" She asked, smiling at Izuku.

Naomasa frowned, "Now might not be the best - "

"Now, now, everyone _out_!" All Might laughed with Hawks pushing the detective along while All Might scooped little Eri up, earning himself a splash of water from the sink.

He quickly passed her off to her new grandmother. "Come on, Sweetie, you can tell me all the things you like to eat, and then we can have a big dinner!" Inko was already falling in love with her new granddaughter.

Once the door closed, however, silence reigned as Mina found herself speechless for once. Izuku was much the same as he swung his legs over the side of the bed, looking down at the floor.

"You...look a little thin," Mina said weakly, "They _were_ feeding you, right?"

Izuku snorted, "Yeah, but the food was lousy." He scratched his cheek, "I...heard through the grapevine that you got into U.A...congrats."

"Thanks," she smiled slightly, "You'll be going there now, too, you know?"

Izuku frowned at that, "I'm not sure I even have the right to go there after all that I've done." He said, shaking his head, "I mean, I never killed anyone, but people are dead because of me, so - "

She turned around and cupped his face between her hands. "Izuku," she looked him directly in the eyes, "None of what happened is your fault. Just like I told you a year ago, you've done _nothing_ wrong. In fact, from what you've told me, you've _still_ been trying to be a Hero, even though you were forced to be a Villain for a short time."

"I did," Izuku nodded, "I never stopped wanting that. I even swore that I'd fight against the one that changed me."

Mina smiled, "There you go, already a Hero, just like I said," smiling wider she leaned her head against his, "Not just mine anymore, though, you've got that adorable little girl, and your mom."

Izuku blushed at their closeness, "You don't mind it?"

"Mind what?"

"That she thinks of me as her _dad_?" Izuku said, "You...you really don't mind?"

Mina took her hands away and seemed to consider it for a moment whilst tapping her chin. But then the girl grinned at him, "I think you're asking me to be her mommy, aren't you?"

"_WHAT_?! No! Of course not!"

"Aw, you don't think I'd be a good mom?"

"I think you'd make a _great_ mom!"

Mina giggled as her cheeks turned violet, "Okay, you talked me into it."

"Huh?" Izuku blinked, thoroughly confused as she cupped his face again, "Er, Mina, isn't this a little - "

"I'm _fine_ being her mom," she said, her lips dangerously close to his own, "She's such an adorable little thing that I can't help but love her at first glance. And if she loves you like a dad, then I want her to see me as a mom." She pressed a soft, gentle kiss against his lips, and drew back with him chasing her lips a short distance as she giggled, "Because I fell for you back when we first met. I fell for you _hard_. And I don't want to miss another chance to be with you, even if that means becoming a mother at fifteen."

Izuku gazed up at her in amazement, and smiled, leaning his head against her shoulder, "You're really something, you know that, Mina?"

"Well, they _do_ say that absence makes the heart grow fonder," she giggled as she reached up to start stroking his hair, "And you still owe me a date, Mister. Don't think I forgot."

Izuku snorted, "I never stopped thinking about what could have been for the last year," he smiled, "Not even for an instant."

"Then let's start over from here," Mina said, "It might be hard, but I think we can make this work, and work really well."

Izuku found himself nodded happily, "I like the sound of that...at least now I can call myself something besides Eradicator."

Mina snorted now, "Yeah, and what would that be?"

"_Superman_."

* * *

**スーパーマン**

* * *

AN: And a new family, and Superman are born.

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4 - Updated

AN: So I decided to turn this story every which way I could think of and when I did that, I came up with this.

PS: Thanks to all those that supported me in the last chapter. I really needed the pick-me-up.

* * *

**4: Justice League  
Reborn pt.1**

**Hero's Welcome**

* * *

"So," All Might said after Izuku explained the entire truth of his abduction to him, "_That's_ the reason for all of this." He frowned, and let his form deflate, "He was right. I am a hypocrite. To think he'd - "

Izuku shook his head, "There were times that I agreed with All for One, but in the end, I still wanted to be a Hero, no matter what I had to do to get away from him." He sighed, "Have my mom and Eri been taken care of?"

"Both are currently in a nice little house provided by Cementos on U.A.'s campus." All Might said, "And Ms. Ashido is currently being housed in one of the campus dorms while the other teachers are out convincing the parents of the other students to allow them to stay in the dorms as well." He smiled at the boy's concern, "But what about you? I know you still want to become a Hero, but do you really want to go to U.A. after what I put you through?"

"I don't hold a grudge, if _that's _what you're asking," Izuku sighed, smiling. "Besides, I did take that cheap shot at your old wound."

All Might snorted, "That you did, and you got me good, too." He smiled, "But you still haven't answered my question."

Izuku laid back on his bed, frowning. "All for One's building an army. I don't know how, but I do know that he's planning something big. Very big." He looked at the withered Symbol of Peace, "I think he's planning to kill you before you find a successor. And since I brought Overhaul to him, he'll be fighting at full strength."

"And that is going to be an enormous problem," All Might said, "I probably don't have to tell you that _he's _the one that crippled me six years ago?"

Izuku shook his head, "No, he wasn't exactly _modest_ about it." He said, "And I'm sorry for my part in his recovery."

"You don't need to worry. In your position, I find it hard to believe that you held out for so long." He frowned in thought, "But the fact that he may be raising an army worries me. And the fact that the Villain that held Eri at gunpoint was somewhat familiar - "

"His name is Jack Napier," Izuku put in, drawing a look of confusion from the man, "At the dawning age of Quirks, he was one of the few Villains that didn't have a Quirk, but managed to kill so many people because of his genius level intellect, and mental instability. He tangled with Batman while in his younger coming out years under the guise of Red Hood, but was thrown into a vat of chemicals."

All Might's eyes had widened with each word, "Young Midoriya, are you saying - "

"That man was the _Joker_," he nodded, "I don't know how, or why he's alive, since he was reportedly killed by Tim Drake, but the fact is that there's no other person with his looks, or his brand of madness that's come into the world since then."

"I've heard about him," the Symbol of Peace said, "And I'd have a hard time against him. He's one of the worst Villains in history. Even worse than All for One."

Izuku nodded, "I'm going to answer your question now," he said, drawing the man's attention. "I know I'm young, and still unlicensed, but I want to rebuild the _Justice League_."

All Might's head snapped up, "You realize that you'll be fighting every legal system in the world?"

Izuku looked at him, "Heroes aren't just people that are paid to fight bad guys by the government," he said, "They're normal, everyday people. Fire fighters, policemen, soldiers. Whether they have a Quirk or not, those people are putting their lives on the line to save others. Sure, they're still paid by the government, but they don't do it for the glory of it all, or for the money. People have forgotten that, in _and_ out of costume. Hell, I've seen Pro Heroes glory hunting while causing horrible damage to the city, like Endeavor. I even found out he went in for a Quirk marriage, and put his wife into a psychiatric ward."

"I agree with you wholeheartedly, my boy, but still, think of what this will mean for people." All Might cautioned, "You're asking the world to let a fifteen year old boy take the mantle of those that once protected the planet from inside and outside forces. It's no secret that aliens exist anymore considering the White Martian invasion of two thousand one. But don't forget what those people had to go through, even though they did so much good."

Izuku gave the man a sharp look, "I know what happened to them, All Might," he said, "All for One was there when they all fell. He took their powers for himself. And somehow, in the same day, created your Quirk, One for All. It's how he got his hands on Kryptonian."

"And now you want to paint that same target on your back?" All Might breathed out, "Don't get me wrong, the technology in the Watch Tower alone is considered lost tech since no one's dared to retrieve it, but - "

"It'll be my way of saying that _I AM HERE_!" Izuku said, doing his best imitation of the man, who sputtered out a laugh, "And telling All for One and the Joker to come and get me if they have the balls for it."

All Might's sputter turned into a full blown laugh, "Son, you are, without a doubt worth of One for All," he said, wiping a stray tear from his eye, "If only I'd seen it sooner. You could...no...you _are_ my replacement." The boy looked at him in shock, "Becoming the world's Symbol of Peace was _my_ goal in life, Young Midoriya, but what you're trying to become is far greater than what I wanted to be. Superman was called the Symbol of Hope, and I believe that is exactly what you're going to be. Greater than I ever was."

Izuku beamed at him, "Does that mean - ?"

"I'm all in, kid." All Might said, reaching out his hand, "The Justice League will rise again!"

Izuku was quick to grasp his hand and seal the bargain between them.

* * *

**スーパーマン**

* * *

"You know this is insane, don't you, Toshinori?" Said a blond man on the other side of a video call, "The world governments are never going to go for this!"

All Might, or rather Toshinori Yagi, just sighed, "I realize that, David, but think about it!" He frowned, "All for One is raising an army, and I can't fight for much longer. And even if I could, I'm just one man."

"And you think a single kid, a product of All for One, of all people, can make a difference?" David Shield asked, not believing it. "He may have the same powers as Superman, but that doesn't mean - "

"David," Toshinori said, "Please, do this for me...as a last request."

"..."

"..."

"You've pulled that on me _twice_, you know that, right?" David frowned at the man, and sighed, "Jeez, you always know how to make my life more interesting, don'cha?"

Toshinori smiled at his old friend, "Then I _can _count on you?"

"If I didn't help, then Melissa would never let me hear the end of it," David chuckled, "So, what's this kid you're so fond of up to?"

Toshinori chuckled, "He's currently recovering at a special dorm on U.A.'s campus and is under our protection until I can get the ball rolling." He smiled, "Principle Nezu's also taken a liking to the boy, and is giving a few written tests meant for third year students, and from there, college applicants. So far, he's proven himself to be extremely intelligent."

"This has something to do with his request, doesn't it?" David asked, smirking. "Nezu'll back you up if the kid passes everything, right?"

"Yup." Toshinori chuckled.

David sighed on his end, "I don't know what I can do for my part, but I'll help as much as I can." He said, nodding to his old friend, "All for One needs to be stopped. Once and for all."

* * *

**スーパーマン**

* * *

"Hohohaha, that kid sure surprised me," laughed the Joker, "But then again, you were hoping for that, weren't you, old boy?"

All for One merely chuckled, "I will admit that I was curious to see how he would handle you holding the child hostage as you were," he said, "But even I was shocked to see him use Superman's heat ray, and quite well for that matter. He took quite the risk firing it at the little girl as he did."

"Being a Man of Steel means steel balls, my old friend," Joker laughed, "But you really should've just killed the kid. He knows a few of your plans, doesn't he?"

"Only vaguely, though he has heard of my intents to build up an army," the man said, looking down at his hands as the rippled and warped with Overhaul's abilities. "and that will happen much sooner than I predicted now that I have this incredible power! The boy truly did me a great service in bringing Chisaki to me."

"So tell me something, AFO, old boy, what are you gonna do about that Tomura kid?" Joker asked, sneering, "Still passing on your power to him?"

The man smiled in return, "Perhaps, but then again I am back to my old self again, and you have your own plans, don't you?"

"Oh, don't mind me, I'm just waiting to give the world a wedgie again." He said, grinning widely, "Still, when I finally make my full come back, I'll give these people a world class hotfoot that'll set the whole world on fire! _AHEHEHEHAHAHA_!"

* * *

**スーパーマン**

Three Days Later

* * *

"Izuku why don't you take a rest?" Mina asked as she came into his room while he worked on the latest test, "You've been at this for hours."

Izuku spun himself around in his chair, smiling, "I'm almost done," he said, "Besides, this is the absolute last one."

Mina giggled and went over to hug him around his neck, "You said that yesterday, and the day before that, Sweetie." She kissed his cheek, "Are you sure this is all going to be worth it?"

Izuku nodded, blushing slightly at her kiss, "If it helps me in my goals, then yeah, it'll be worth it...and you'll be with me, right?"

Mina smiled, "I'm not even sure what you're planning." She said, looking down at his legs, "But...your legs...how're they doing?"

Izuku, after getting out of the hospital, was confined to wheelchair. The Kryptonite poisoning was still affecting him, making him exceedingly weak for at least a month, according to the doctors, but he was assured that he would recover and walk again.

Izuku wiggled his toes slowly, "Getting better." He told the girl, "I can move them, but I'm still too weak to walk properly. A little more time in the sun should help." He grinned, "Good thing I can fly now, huh?"

Mina frowned, "Joke all you want, but you know that I'm worried to death that we'll never get to dance again."

Izuku smiled. Mina loved to dance. It was one of the first things he'd learned about her the first day they'd met. Especially since that was the first thing they had done. "So," Izuku sighed, changing the subject, "How's class been?"

"Boring, just like any other school," she frowned in disappointment, "The only classes that're actually worth anything are the Heroic Courses. The other stuff is just boring old normal high school stuff." She sighed, "But that Bakugo guy in my class? He says he knows you."

Izuku chuckled nervously, "Yeah...he and I used to be friends...but - "

"Bullied you after he found out you were Quirkless?" Mina asked, jumping right into it as she placed her hands on her hips, "Babe, I get that you like seeing the good in people, but if that jerk is as bad as I think he is, then - "

"He has a superiority complex the size of Saturn," Izuku sighed, "He's always been like that since he got his Quirk. Confident, strong, doted on and praised by everyone because his Quirk was so strong."

"And he started strutting around like a prissy little peacock with his tail fanned out," Mina huffed, "And you, being Quirkless, were a target so that he could pound his chest."

Izuku shook his head, "No, I did that myself," he said, "You're right, he did start bullying others because he had a strong Quirk, but not just Quirkless kids like me. Anyone he thought was weaker than him, so anyone really, even adults."

Mina nodded and crossed her arms, "That explains his attitude toward everyone. All Might put us through a battle trial this week, and he all but ignored his partner through the whole trial, and nearly put the other team in the hospital."

The trial in question had been Bakugo and Tenya Iida against Hanta Sero and Minoru Mineta, the class super pervert. She hadn't been sorry to see their team lose, but she wouldn't wish Bakugo's explosions on anyone. And he had been smiling the entire time.

"He wants to be the Number-1 Hero, just like I did," Izuku said, pinching the bridge of his nose, "But for all the wrong reasons. He wants money, and fame. Me? I just want to be someone that they all look to for help."

Mina suddenly dropped herself into his lap, "You know I'm still POed at All Might for what he said to you," she said, her arms around his neck, "But you seriously want to be just like him, don't you?"

"He wants me to be _better_ than he is," Izuku pointed out, and gestured to the small stack of papers on his desk, "That's why I'm working so hard right now."

"And I understand that, Midori," Mina said, looking a little sad, "But don't forget that you're still recovering and," she hopped out of his lap, and strode over to the bed, pulling back the covers to reveal Eri, who had been napping in his room, sound asleep. "Don't forget you have this little angel to look after."

Izuku smiled, and wheeled his chair over to the bed, "How could I forget?" He said, reaching over to stroke the little girls hair, "The entire time after I rescued her, she never left my side." He smile dropped into a deep frown, "She still has nightmares about what Overhaul did to her."

"I know," the pink-skinned girl sighed, "She crawled into my bed last night, you know?" She started fiddling with her horns, "She cuddled right up to me. I think she was still half asleep, and looking for you, but...it made me feel...kind'a strange," she hugged herself, "I've...I've never felt like that before. And she's so small for a girl her age!"

Izuku reached out and grasped her hand in his, "Still not too late to back out of it, you know?" He said in a worried tone, "I don't want to force this on you, especially since I've got a target on my back right now, and I'm probably only going to make it bigger."

Mina gave him a slightly annoyed look, "I'm _not_ backing out, not a chance in hell," she said, gripping his hand tightly. "I just need to get the hang of this whole motherhood thing. Then I'll be fine."

"Speaking of parenting," Izuku winced, "How...how did _yours_ take all of this?"

Mina giggled, "About as well as they would have if I'd told them that was addicted to _Trigger_," she said, making the boy pale, "No joke, they even checked to see if my tongue had turned black! But I calmed them down. I told them if they didn't let me stay in the dorms, then I'd not only melt my dad's prized signed baseball collection, but also my mom's favorite set of Prada."

"That's...not very heroic," he chuckled nervously, thinking about the box of All Might memorabilia stuffed in his closet.

Mina sighed dramatically, "I know, but they were all for pulling me out of school when they found out it was you that went toe to toe with not only Hawks, and Endeavor, but also took on All Might."

"I can imagine," his own mother had been frantic after he had gotten out of the hospital, especially with him in a wheelchair for at least a week unless he was super charged with yellow ion energy.

"Anyway, you'd better wake her up," Mina smiled, leaning down to kiss the top of her boyfriend's head, "I promised my classmates they'd get to meet you two, and Yaomomo and Toru are all for cooking a huge meal for you guys tonight. Inko's coming, too, so that _Baka_-go should be on his best behavior."

Izuku nearly snorted. The idea of Katsuki Bakugo of all people behaving was about as foreign as a Martian back in the beginning of the twentieth century was.

* * *

**スーパーマン**

* * *

To say that Katsuki Bakugo was having mixed feelings about what was going on would be like saying that being strong didn't matter to the teen. Before the news broadcast about the battle in the city, the last time he had laid eyes on Izuku Midoriya was the day he had been assaulted by a Villain that had taken over his body, and his Quirk. It was soon after than, near midnight really, that Inko Midoriya had come pounding on his door asking his mother if she had seen any sign of him.

He hadn't had anything to do with it, of course he didn't. He didn't have time to worry about someone without a Quirk that always seemed to be getting in his way of getting stronger. In Bakugo's mind, Deku had probably just gotten lost on the way home after geeking out.

Then the police had come.

They hadn't found him. Not a trace of him.

Given his history with the little nerd, they chose to question him thoroughly. He always gave the same answer. He didn't know where the hell the little nerd had gone.

After Deku's disappearance, things changed for him. He always expected the idiot to pop up out of nowhere, or say something stupid like he was going to be a Hero someday, like always. At first, Bakugo had thought it was due to the fact that he was always hanging off of him like a bur. In the end, it had continued for just over six months until he had gotten used to Deku not being there.

He didn't even see Auntie Inko anymore. Not unless Raccoon Eyes was with her. And that was a mystery to him in his eyes. Why the hell was Raccoon Eyes hanging around the woman anyway?

His answer came there first day in class when she stated that she was looking for someone named Izuku Midoriya in her class introduction. He didn't like her...at all. Why? Because when he demanded why she cared about Deku, (and he had been his usual charming self) she had outright slapped him across the face; hard.

After that, she had refused to talk to him all that much unless she had to. Which didn't bother him all that much, save for the fact that he wanted to blow her to kingdom come for slapping him over a simple question.

"Bakugo."

The ashen blond turned and found Shoto Todoroki staring at him, "The hell you want, Half'n'half?"

"The guy that Mina's bringing to meet us," the dual-colored teen said, "You know him, right?"

"So what?"

"So how is he strong enough to fight my old man?"

Bakugo ground his teeth, "Like I'd know, ya dumbass," he said dismissively, "Want my opinion, he probably got enhanced by one of those Quirk drugs you're always hearing about on the news. Trigger, right?"

"But he didn't have a Quirk until now," Shoto pointed out, "And Trigger only works on those with Quirks, so - "

"Look Fugly, I don't know, and I don't fucking care," the explosive teen sneered, "He might've beaten your old man, but he sure as hell didn't last long against All Might, and he wouldn't last long against me, either."

Shoto narrowed his eyes at the teen, "I doubt that."

Meanwhile, the rest of the students of U.A.'s class 1-A were busy getting all of the food for the welcoming party laid out. Thanks to Class Representative and Vice Rep. the table and counter were weighed down with all sorts of food from the local _Pizza Hut_. The girls of the class were especially eager to meet the new arrivals since one of them was an adorable little girl, and the other was a teenager strong enough to rival All Might in pure strength. Not to mention that he was the boy that the class romantic, Mina Ashido, had been hung up on for the passed year.

Tooru, a girl with an invisibility Quirk, was gushing over the idea that her pink-skinned friend had finally found her sweetheart. "I so totally can't wait to meet him!" She cooed, "Mina's been so depressed since we started school, and to think it was all for him!"

Kyoka Jiro, a girl with earphone jacks as earlobes, and a punk-rocker look, smirked, "I can't imagine being that hung up on a guy." She said, "Not when I know most of the guys around here act like idiots, pervs, or - "

"THE FUCK YOU SAY, ICY-HOT BASTARD!?"

"Like _that_," Kyoka frowned at Bakugo's language before whipping one of her earphone jacks at his head.

"THE HELL WAS THAT FOR PUNK-ASS!?"

Kyoka stood her ground as the Explosive teen roared at her, "Look, bomber boy, we've got a little girl coming over for dinner, so if you don't knock off the F-Bombs, or any other languages skills you wanna butcher, then you can go find a burger joint to foul up!"

"I would have to agree with Ms. Jiro, Bakugo," Tenya Iida, the Class Representative, said, "Using such foul language around a five year old child is inexcusable. You should refrain from doing so in front of her if you want to be a positive influence on her."

"SCREW YOU FOUR-EYES!"

"That's a start," said the Vice Rep. Momo Yaoyorozu, "But still, you should try to be a little more civil."

Before Bakugo could go off again, the door slammed open, revealing said pink-skinned girl, "And bring on the funk!" Mina yelled out, and immediately spotted the veritable buffet of food, "Whoa, Yaomomo, you really bought out the whole menu, didn't'cha? You even got salad!"

"Well, of course," the girl smiled happily with her hands clasped together, "From what you've told me, both of these two newcomers could use a little bit of everything."

Mina looked around the room, "Speaking of them, guys and gals, I need you all to do me a big ol' favor," she made a pleading gesture, "See, Midori's still in a wheelchair, so he can't move around too much, so please, don't crowd him. Same for the little girl. She's horribly shy and timid around people she doesn't know." She frowned, looking over at a certain loud blond, "Bakugo, I'm warning _you_ especially."

"Shut it, Raccoon Eyes," the blond growled angrily. "You don't scare me!"

"It's not me you have to worry about," the girl said whilst crossing her arms, "It's Midori. She's like a daughter to him, and me by extension. Sure, I could pour acid down your shorts and melt your balls off, but what's that compared to a broken body?"

"Deku doesn't scare me, either," he growled back. "No matter what he's still - "

"He's still the guy that put down _two_ Pro Heroes, and took on a _third_ one before being put down by a _bullet _from a fourth party," Mina put in, "And that fight only happened because he was forced into it when they threatened that sweet little angel. Makes you wonder just _how_ far he'd go to protect her, don't it Pop-Rock?"

Bakugo stayed silent after that as the pink girl turned to the door, "Okay, guys, come on in."

The class of 1-A gathered around the table, twenty students in total, as the door came open again. The first to meet their gaze was quite possibly the cutest little girl any of them had ever seen outside of Tv sitcom. She was dressed in a little yellow sweater that honestly looked like it needed filling out considering the child was so skinny, and little pink overalls. Her white, and blue streaked hair was tied loosely behind her head with a little yellow ribbon, and reached all the way down her back. Her little red eyes were trembling with fear as she was met with the group of unknown faces. To many of the girls, it looked as though she was expecting someone to yell, or hurt her at any given moment. It showed even more as the little jewel centered on her forehead gave of a faint glow, signifying that her Quirk was almost about to run wild.

She was held in place by her shoulders and in the lap of the supposed Superman; a boy that looked rather fit for his age, yet shrunken and tired. His frizzy green and black hair was an absolute bird's nest, but his bright green eyes showed a great deal of life, and even greater intelligence as they sat above a set of freckles. He was rather handsome, if you were to ask Tooru, or Ochako Uraraka, but their attention was all but glued to the fact that the boy, no older than themselves, was bound to a wheelchair as Mina had warned them.

It was only then that the teenagers noticed just how roughed up he actually looked.

His bright green eyes were slightly sunken in from lack of sleep, yet they seemed to be on the mend. His face was slightly bruised, and covered by a bandage on his left side where All Might had nailed him. Underneath his shirt they could see more bandages, possibly to cover the bullet wound he had been given, as well as faded green lines running up from beneath those bandages. _Kryptonite poisoning_.

Behind him, however, was another sickly figure; the boy's mother.

The time away from her son had not been kind to Inko Midoriya. Whilst she had once been plump, healthy woman, she had shrunken down to a thin, slightly bony figure. In the year that she had lost him, Inko had lost around eighty pounds from lack of appetite, weighing in at a slight ninety pounds for a woman of her age. She was rail thin.

Bakugo, who hadn't seen either of the Midoriya's for quite a while, was the most surprised. The last time he had seen the woman he'd once known as his unofficial aunt had been a while back, and she had had at least a little fat on her, but this...

And what the hell was up with his childhood friend/pain in the ass?

Ochako, a girl with a brown bob-cut, came forward smiling in a friendly manner to the two younger people, "Hey there, I'm Ochako Uraraka," she said, speaking softly so that she wouldn't startle the little girl. "It's nice to finally meet the both of you."

Izuku smiled as the girl stretched her hand out to them, "Thank you. It's nice to meet you, too, Ms. Uraraka." He reached out and took hold of her hand.

"Just Ochako is fine," she said as they shook hands.

"I'm Izuku Midoriya," he smiled in return, "This is my mother, Inko," he gestured to the woman behind him, who smiled kindly at the group in general. "And this," all eyes fell on the little girl huddled up in his lap, "Is my little girl, Eri."

Eri gave a shaky little nod of her head and small, "_H-Hello_" of her own, unsure as she was about these new people.

"Well," Momo said, unable to keep herself quiet anymore, "I hope you're all hungry. I spared no expense on the food tonight!"

Tooru bounced forward, "It's a Hero's Welcome!"

* * *

**スーパーマン**

* * *

A small chapter compared to the previous one, but it reveals Izuku's intentions to revive a long lost league to counter All for One's growing ranks. And with the huge ultimate mega boss back to full strength, Tomura is no longer going to be the recipient of All for One. Just a little spoiler for those that were guessing.

Please review. Especially on Eri's new look and Quirks. No one's said anything about her yet except her cuteness ;p


	5. Chapter 5

AN: So I did a little investigation into the Green Lanterns after someone asked me about them. Spoilers: Hal Jordan destroyed them after going berserk. But my current favorite movie is also Justice League Vs The Fatal Five and I absolutely love the Jessica Cruz character, so I can't in good conscious leave the Green Lanterns out of this story. There just won't be an entire army of them. Also may throw in some things from Young Justice such as The Reach and possibly weaponized Meta-humans.

PS: Stay healthy everyone.

* * *

**5: Justice League  
Reborn pt.2**

**Fallen Hero**

* * *

The welcoming party for Izuku and his family lasted for what seemed like hours after it began. Izuku couldn't remember the last time he'd had such a good time without having to worry about pissing off Dabi, or dodging Toga's knives.

Eri, having never tasted pizza or anything like what Momo had brought to the table, inhaled most of whatever was set in front of her until her belly looked like it would pop, and her little face and overalls were stained with pizza sauce; Inko made certain to get a picture of that.

All the while Izuku maintained his old habit of analyzing Quirks and how to improve on them. And many of the students he was introduced to had excellent powers that already emulated the long disbanded Justice League he wanted so much to bring back.

The first one he wanted to recruit outright was Denki Kaminari. Finding out the friendly blond had an electrical based Quirk immediately had Izuku thinking about Heroes like Static and his mentor Black Lightning. Unfortunately for the young would-be Hero, he could only use his abilities over a wide range, and had no control over his accuracy. He also had the nasty little habit of frying his brain if he went over two million volts.

[_The right kind of suit and armaments could solve that,_] Izuku thought rapidly. The rarity of electric Quirks had a damper on costume design, but that wasn't to say that they didn't exist. [_The armaments could be in his gloves, or better yet, gauntlets with with some sort of voltage absorbing system that could then fire a focused beam of of electricity. But a limiter should be installed for safety measures for both Kaminari and his target. Too much voltage could easily kill someone, and_ \- ]

"Sweetie," Mina nudged him, making him jolt out of his little mental tirade. "You were muttering again."

Well, _he_ thought it had been all mental. "Sorry," he laughed nervously. "It's an old habit."

[_A fucking annoying habit_.] Katsuki thought as he chomped on a slice of spicy barbecue chicken pizza.

Denki, however, was pumped. "You really think the right kind'a costume is all I'd need?" He asked, "Since mine's an emitter-type Quirk, I really don't have much control over where the charge goes after I cut loose."

Izuku nodded, "Sure. A lot of Heroes in the past used gadgets to help out with their powers."

"Long as you figure something out to keep him from frying his brain," Kyoka giggled, thinking back to some of his worst moments.

Kyoka Jiro, Izuku found out, was almost identical in power to Black Canary in that she used sound-based attacks by plugging her jacks into high-powered amplifiers on her boots, which used her own heartbeat as the catalyst. The girl was also bashful. He found this out when he commented on her own powers. She was more than a little surprised at how fast he broke down her powers and suggested using a modified _electrolarynx_ collar she could plug into. All she would have to do would be to scream with her jacks inserted and the effects would be exactly the same as Canary's cry.

The girl, in turn, gave a bashful little smile, cute blush, and began tapping the ends of her jacks together.

"Easy there, girl, he's _mine_, don't forget," Mina giggled to her classmate in a hushed tone which made her go even redder.

Izuku chuckled having overheard her even without his Quirk activated. He looked over to his mother, who was holding Eri whilst cleaning off the grease and sauce from the little girl's face, talking animatedly with Momo and Ochako as the two girls gushed over his adopted daughter. He sighed as he then turned his eyes toward Bakugo. As always, the bombastic teen did not look pleased, and the weakened Kryptonian knew that he needed to do something about it.

"Kacchan," Bakugo looked at the green-haired boy, "We need to talk."

"Then talk," the ashen blond sneered.

"Out on the balcony," Izuku sighed as he wheeled himself around the couch, ignoring the worried look on Mina's face as he moved away. Katsuki growled for a moment before grudgingly getting up and following after him.

Mina scowled at him, "Hurt him, and I'll - "

"Get stuffed, Raccoon Eyes." Bakugo flipped her off.

"Do that again, and I'll break your finger," Izuku called back.

"Bullshit, you never had the - "

"I just had a fight with Hawks, Endeavor, and All Might, and was trained by a large group of villains," Izuku told him with an angered look over his shoulder, "Don't tell me I don't have a spine."

Bakugo huffed as the two stepped outside.

Toru plopped down next to the pink-skinned teen, "You sure that's alright?" She asked.

Mina sighed with a shake her head, "Izuku, much as I dislike the situation, can handle him."

Inko nodded as she reached over and gripped her hand, "Besides," the older woman smiled, "The air needs clearing between those two."

Out on the balcony, Izuku breathed in deeply, "Spending so much time underground, I always forgot how good fresh air feels."

Bakugo frowned, "Enough with the touchy feely bullshit, Deku, what'd you wanna talk about?"

Izuku shook his head and turned his chair toward his former friend, "First thing's first...why the hell do you hate me so much?" Izuku demanded as he crossed his arms, "Right up until the day I was kidnapped, all I've ever done is look up to you!"

"Look up to me?!" Katsuki scoffed with a small explosion, "Don't make me laugh! You were looking down on me!" He snapped pointing an accusatory finger at him, "As soon as I got my Quirk, you were always taking notes, and finding ways to pick it apart. And even when you found out that you didn't have a Quirk, you still followed me around like a goddamned puppy, and even offered to help me!" He swiped his hand through the air, setting off another small scale blast that made Izuku's hair move from the small gust it created, "Like hell I wanted your help! Like hell I wanted some useless loser following me around!"

"If that's the way you thought of me, then you're a bigger idiot than you've been acting like for all these years!" Izuku snapped loudly, and shakily rose to his feet, "Let me tell you something Katsuki Bakugo," he grabbed the other boy by the front of his shirt so that they were nose to nose. "Yes, there were times I hated you, but it wasn't because I was jealous of your power, your popularity, or anything that you had going!" He snapped as Bakugo's red eyes widened, "It was the way you acted that I hated! You wanted to be a Hero just like All Might, the kind that saves people with a smile. Then when you got your Quirk, you turned into a bully, just because the teachers said you had the world's greatest Quirk suited only for a Hero." He growled as his Quirk flared up, causing his body to strengthen with Kryptonian, "You have never, ever, not even once acted like a Hero should! You even told me to commit suicide! And I was going to do just that!"

"You wha- ?!"

"I'd have jumped that day, if I hadn't met Mina, I'd be dead," Izuku told him, "I was so low that I didn't think anything or anyone could lift my spirits again." He released him as his words sunk in. Apparently Bakugo hadn't thought about what he'd said to him that day even once. "You know I looked up to you so much that I even imitate the way you speak sometimes when I'm angry, or serious? Well, I do. I have never once looked down on you. You were my best friend a long time ago, and I wanted to keep being your friend, no matter what my life turned out to be like. But you kept pushing me away just because I didn't have a Quirk. You tried to crush and stomp out my dreams at every turn I made, never even thinking that the greatest Heroes back in the day didn't have Quirks."

Katsuki actually cracked a grin at that, "You're no Batman, Deku, not scary enough, and sure as hell not rich enough."

"Oh, bite me you - ugh!" Izuku doubled over as he clutched at his chest where his bullet wound was.

"Hey!" Katsuki shouted as the boy tumbled back into his wheelchair, "What the hell, Deku!"

"Damned Kryptonite!" Izuku wheezed as he shut off his Quirk, "It'll pass in a minute."

Bakugo stepped back, "But it ain't going away, is it?"

"Not unless I get hit with a yellow ion beam." He said as the pain subsided. "So unless you know someone that can whip something like that up - "

"Talk to Pony-tail." He jerked his thumb toward, "She carries all kind's of dictionaries and shit with her, and her Quirk let's her create just about anything you could ask for. She even made smoke grenades once."

Izuku looked at him in clear surprise, "Whoa, when did you find a heart?"

"Eat shit, asshole."

"Pot meet kettle."

"Pussy."

"Better than being a dick," Izuku grinned, and so did Katsuki before both of them started laughing. It was an old routine they had when they were little. It always ended with them laughing like this. "Never gets old, does it?"

"Nope," the Explosion user said, "Anyway, you better get back in there. Pinky looks like she's gettin' anxious."

Izuku snorted, "Better than 'Raccoon Eyes'," he relented, "What about you and me? Are we...?"

"I ain't gonna be any different than I normally am," Katsuki huffed, "You owe me a fight before I stop bustin' your balls."

The green-haired Kryptonian user sighed, "That's as good as I'm gonna get, I guess." He wheeled himself back into the dormitory where he found Mina and Eri at the center of all the attention as his pink-skinned girlfriend was holding the little girl in her lap while she was nodding off. The other girls were utterly enthralled with her.

His mother was getting as many pictures of them as she possibly could. Mina smiled as she saw him coming back inside and wheeling himself toward the end of the couch where she had scooted. "Everything alright?" She asked in concern with a small gesture toward Bakugo as the teen snatched up a piece of pizza.

Izuku shrugged, "As alright as it's going to get until I'm back on my feet," he said, leaning down to kiss the top of Eri's head, "How's she doing?"

Mina smiled at the little girl in her arms, "I think she passed out from too much pizza, but it was just too cute watching her eat so much." She said, "You should've seen her when she tried a piece of the chocolate chip cookie pizza!" She giggled, "It's a good thing Momo had two or three of everything."

"Speaking of which," he said and turned toward the young heiress, "Kacchan said you could make just about anything using your Quirk."

Momo blushed a little, "Well, not anything. I have to know the molecular structure and the inner workings of anything I make."

Izuku was impressed, "That's still a powerful Quirk to have," he said, much to her pleasure, "I know it's a little complicated, but do you think you could make a ray gun that mocks blue solar energy?"

"Blue?" Momo and Mina questioned.

Izuku nodded, "A yellow ion beam would probably get rid of my poisoning, and restore me back to fighting strength, but I'd have to be shot multiple times," he rambled on, "From what I've heard, the original Superman was super charged by a blue sun. One shot is all I'd need."

"I'm going to pretend that I didn't just hear my son saying that he needed to be shot," Inko said worriedly, "Can't you just do a little sunbathing? I know a very good tanning shop."

"She has a point," Mina said, "I don't doubt Momo could make one, but what if that villain made your Kryptonian different than the original?"

Izuku nodded in understanding, "I get what you're saying Mina, but think about it. If he changed anything, my weaknesses would probably be ten times as bad as they are. And if that were true, then I'd be dead from this Kryptonite poisoning by now." He sighed, "And, whatever else he may be, that man was never ever a liar."

Momo sighed as well, "I'll study up on it tonight and see what I can come up with." She promised before looking over at the wall clock, "Oh, dear, it's passed curfew!"

"PAST CURFEW!"Iida shouted loudly, waking Eri for a moment. "THAT WON'T DO! Everyone get ready for bed right away!"

Mina giggled, "That's our cue, Sweetie." She said before Eri slipped back into her pizza induced coma, "Izuku, do you need help?"

"I can manage," he smiled as the girl stood with Eri resting on her shoulder. As he wheeled himself toward the door, he turned about to the other students, "Thank you all for the warm welcome." He said with a bow of his head, "It meant a lot to both me, and for my daughter."

"Bring her back any time!" Tooru said in a bubbly tone, "I'd love to spend more time with her!" The other girls shared her sentiments at seeing the little girl again.

"I am totally gonna redesign my costume after what you told me." Denki said with sparks flying from his fingers.

Kyouka nodded in agreement as her earphone jacks floated up, "Canary was a total badass, so if I can be like her, then I'll do whatever it takes."

"Just don't become another Present Mic." Mina cautioned her, remembering their English teacher's giant electrolarynx. "All he does is rely on his voice for fights. You can totally trump by learning how to kick ass."

* * *

**スーパーマン**

* * *

Mina sighed as she brought Eri into her room, the little girl still just barely awake. "Did you have fun today?" Mina smiled as she set the girl on the edge of the bed.

"Mm-hmm," the girl mumbled as Mina undid her overalls. She moved to her dress to get her a fresh set of Pj's. "The glasses person was funny."

Mina giggled at her description of Iida. "Yeah, he can be pretty funny sometimes," she said as she came back to undo her little sneakers. "Lay back, sweetie." Eri did so while Mina took offer overalls. "Okay, sit up and raise your arms." She did so, and Mina removed her grease-stained shirt, "Did you like any of the others?" She asked as she helped her into her nightdress. Pink, something she and Inko had picked out while shopping for the little girl.

"Momo was nice." Eri slurred sleepily as Mina pulled the dress down over her head.

"She's always been a sweetheart," Mina smiled as she began tucking her into bed, "Night-night, baby girl."

"'Night, Mommy." Mina stilled as she was pulling the blanket up to her shoulders, before smiling tenderly and laying kiss against her head. She stood, and turned on her little All Might themed Night Light that Izuku had passed onto her.

Closing the door softly behind her, Mina softly padded down the hall toward Izuku's room, "Honey, are you still up?"

"Yeah, come on in," Izuku called out. She entered and smiled to find him at his desk again, "Yeah, yeah, I know, but this is the last one I need to get done."

Mina rolled her eyes, "My friends plan a party to lighten you up, and you still put your nose to the grindstone." She shook her head, "I have to wonder what's going to be more important; your family or your job?"

Izuku spun himself around smiling at her, "You'll always come first."

Mina snorted, "I could make a dirty joke out of that, but I know you'd just freak out," she giggled, "I just finished tucking Eri in." She said, and went over to plop down in his lap, "She had a lot of fun today."

Izuku was blushing brightly at their close contact, but was steadily getting used to such things concerning her. And God willing, he was beginning to enjoy it. "I'm glad. She was locked away for so long."

Mina snuggled up to him, laying her head into the crook of his neck, "She called me mommy." The girl sighed, "It's the first time she's done that."

"She likes you a lot," Izuku told her, "I'm just glad you didn't freak out about it."

Mina giggled madly, "Oh, I'm freaking out alright, just not in the bad way." She said, "So...Are you coming to bed, or am I sleeping alone tonight?"

Izuku yelped, "Uh-d-d-don't you have your r-r-room?"

"I do," Mina pressed against the side of his neck, "But tonight, I wanna be with you." She sighed, "I can't explain it. I...just want to be near you."

Izuku calmed himself down with a deep breath, "A-Alright. I think I can handle that."

"You're a doll," she smiled and hopped up, "I'm gonna go change." She cast a sultry look over her shoulder, and batted her eyes at him, "Be right back."

As she left, Izuku slumped down in his chair, "That girl is my own personal brand of Kryptonite."

He set about getting ready for bed himself. Before he staggered himself to his bed, his phone buzzed. He saw the number All Might had given him, "Hello?"

"Young Midoriya?" It was him. "I'm sorry for calling you so late, but I thought that I should give you a little warning."

"About what?" He asked fearfully, "All for One and Joker aren't acting up, yet, are they?"

"No, no, not that kind of warning!" All Might quickly, "I...that is to say, All Might, will be making an important announcement tomorrow." He said, speaking as Toshinor Yagi. "I'm going to announce my retirement, and my intention to support a new Justice League." He said, making Izuku's heart jump right up into his throat.

"But your secret - " Izuku gasped as Mina reappeared in her yellow one piece spaghetti strap pj's, causing her to pause when she saw that he was on the phone.

"Has remained secret long enough," the man sighed, "For too long I've held onto it, and look what it's caused. I should've passed it onto you long before All for One got his hands on you, but now that you possess something so monumentally powerful, then it is time that I stepped down, and let you take the reins. My friend, David has already promised his backing as well, and with him behind you, there's nothing that could possibly stop you."

"You're sure about this?" Izuku frowned, "This is going to paint a bigger target on your back than there already is."

Toshinori chuckled, "My time is over, Young Midoriya. If someone wants to end it, then they're welcomed to try, because I still have some snap left in these old fists. But the target on your back will be all the bigger as well, my boy. Are you prepared?"

"I'll do whatever it takes." Izuku said, "When can I start recruiting?"

The man hummed in thought, "The sports festival will give you a chance to see what the students are made of," Toshinori said, "You can scout there, and offer them the chance to join at the end. Sound fair?"

"I want Mina with me regardless," Izuku said, "And we'll need to find a way to get up to the old watchtower, and have something down here as a secondary base."

Toshinori laughed again, "Thought it all through, have you?" He asked, "That's good. There's an old Javelin on I-Island. You can use that to get up to the watchtower. And David's got the idea to have the Hall of Justice based there as well."

"That sounds great," Izuku smiled. "Good luck tomorrow."

"And to you as well, Young Superman."

Izuku ended the call and hung his head. Mina came over and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, "Sweetie, what is it?"

He smiled at her, placing his hand over hers, "You'll find out in the morning. All Might's planning to make an announcement tomorrow."

"Considering it concerns me, it better be a good one," she said, then pushed him back against the pillows. "Now, Mister Superman, I believe I mentioned something about going to bed?"

Izuku swallowed thickly as the position they were in gave him a view right down the top of her pjs. "Y-y-you just meant sleeping, r-r-right?"

"Of course, silly," she smiled, "Don't think we'll be going that far for a little bit. Besides, Eri needs to be a little older before we give her a little brother."

Izuku actually chuckled at that as he began to get more comfortable with their closeness, "No little sister?"

"Maybe," she sighed as she cuddled up to him once more. "Still, though, as much fun as tonight was, you need sleep more than anything else. And from what I heard while you were on the phone, we're both going to need the rest."

Izuku stifled a yawn, "I won't say no to that." He sighed, "And...about tomorrow - " She pressed a finger to his lips before reaching up to kiss him.

"Leave tomorrow until it comes, Sweetie." Mina said, "Whatever it brings, we'll deal with it."

Izuku nodded, before turning out his lamp, "I can't ask for anything else."

* * *

**スーパーマン**

* * *

The next day came as a surprise to many of the people of Musutafu as a large conference was called on short notice. News stations from all over the city had been called in to report on what was happening as it, supposedly, concerned All Might's retirement.

City hall was the place of the meeting, and was already packed full with every news reporter and camera crew the city had available. What greeted them, however, was something that they did not expect.

A skeletal man came up to the podium, his features so sunken in that many wondered how he was standing. Then something happened that shocked the world.

Toshinori Yagi, in his skeletal form began to bulk up. His features became healthy and familiar until, "**GREETINGS, CITIZENS! I AM HERE!**" All Might shouted before he coughed up blood, and shrunk back down. The gasps throughout the hall were nearly deafening, but the man held up his hand before the questions could start.

"Before you ask the obvious questions," he began, "Yes, I am, indeed, All Might, this is simply how I look without my Quirk active." He stated, "But, as you can probably see from the blood, I'm no longer able to maintain my Quirk indefinitely." He said stepped out from behind the podium as he began unbuttoning his shirt, opening it up to reveal a hideous scar on his left side. "The cause of my weakened state is this injury. Six years ago, I fought with a villain known as All for One, a man that my Quirk, One for All, was born."

"Sir!" One of the reporters shouted, "All Might, could you please explain...what you meant by your Quirk being born of this villain...do you mean to say that he passed it to you?"

"An excellent question," Toshinori said, "And the answer is quite complicated. You see, unlike how Quirks are passed down from generation to generation, parent to child, mine was passed on to me from a mentor. And she had it from another. And so on." He sighed as the people looked dubious, "I realize that it sounds fantastic for a person to actually be able to give a Quirk to another, but it is true, because All for One is a Quirk that is capable of stealing the Quirk of another, and then passing it along to someone else should the user wish it. All for One himself had several Quirks when we fought, and nearly killed me with many of them."

"My Quirk was born of that very Quirk because he mutated a strength enhancing Quirk, and created a stockpile Quirk. Meaning from each person that One for All is passed onto, it becomes stronger, and stronger, and each time it does, it takes a little piece of the person it was attached to, and gives it to the new bearer. For example, I was, before One for All, Quirkless."

This rocked the entire hall and all those that heard it. "It's all true, I was born Quirkless, but wanted to make a difference in this world, which impressed my mentor, who then passed One for All onto me. And soon, my successor will gain that power. Don't bother asking," he said as the chatter began once more, "I won't reveal his or her identity as of yet, or ever. I want my successor to make a name for themselves without riding my cape."

"Now, as to the reason I've called this conference," he said, "I am retiring as a Hero, but that does not mean that it all ends here with me as the symbol of peace." He said, bringing his hand down on the podium, "Not long ago, a child came to me, Quirkless, and asked if he could become a Hero. Fearing for this child's life, I told him that without a Quirk, he could not become a Hero." He shook his head, "On that day, I became the biggest hypocrite on the planet. Being born Quirkless myself, I should have encouraged this child. But soon after he was taken, kidnapped by All for One, and turned into my supposed bane. Yes, it is the same young man I fought less than a week ago, the boy now known as the new Superman. A boy that I am entrusting my will to."

"This boy, even though he was forced to do evil deeds under duress, fought with everything he had against that evil, and managed to overcome it to the point that he came close to giving his life for a child. A child he had come to love as a daughter. In the days following our bout, the boy said to me that we have forgotten what true Heroes look like. And he is correct."

"What do you mean, All Might?" A woman reporter asked from the front row, "We have Heroes saving live each and every day out on the streets."

"Not quite what I meant, my dear lady," Toshinori said, "Let me elaborate; the boy said to me that true Heroes do not care for fame, glory, or even money. They care about the people they save, and the lives they touch. Policemen, firemen, doctors, soldiers that give up their lives so that their families can live in peace. Those are the ones that deserve the title of Hero most of all, because not all of us have a Quirk that's cut out for Hero work."

"And we measure our Heroes today by sheer popularity." All Might puffed up again, "A true Hero is not measured by his great deeds, or his wealth, but by the sheer strength and determination of their heart. And that, my friends brings me to the true meaning of this conference. That boy told me of his former dreams to become a Hero, one like me that saved people with a smile always on his face. But that dream has changed to something grander, and something that I intend to support wholeheartedly."

"It is my intention to help revive, and fund the once proud Justice League." Toshinori announced, "We will be fighting politics, and legal systems around the world, as I told him, but I believe that it will happen and soon. Because the world will need true Heroes for what's to come. While I've grown weak, All for One has regained his strength tenfold. An army is at his command, and Heroes young and old will have no choice but to rise up against him. Whether it be the Justice League, or government employed Heroes, he must fall."

"When do you plan to make the revival, All Might?"

Toshinori smiled, "Soon." He said, "As I have said, my time is over, but now," He pointed directly into the cameras nearest him, "It's your turn, my boy."

* * *

AN: glad to have finally gotten this out. Hope it doesn't seem rushed. Either way, please enjoy.

Please leave a review if you liked the chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Who said anything about Bakugo and Midoriya being friends? As far as Bakugo goes, he's still his same old self, just a little more...enlightened, and chomping at the bit for a fight.

* * *

**6: ****Assault on the USJ**

**Pt.1 **

* * *

Momo frowned as she glared down at the parts on her desk. She had done as Izuku had asked, but there remained one glaring problem. And that problem was a small green mineral that was glowing beside the parts of the gun she had created. The Solar Gun she had created was an identical weapon to Kryptonite weapons she had studied while in junior high school. Meaning it had the same power source.

And she couldn't take the chance of trying to convert the Kryptonite's energy into an ion beam.

She sighed and decided to not take any more chances. She took the parts she had, and boxed them up before heading down to the Support Course. It was early morning, even for her, and not many students were up yet. She was hoping that Power Loader would be awake, and in the class room so that she could ask him about a potential power source for the ray.

Of course the last thing she was expecting was to run into Kaminari and Jiro. "What are you two doing here so early?" She asked the pair as they greeted her.

Denki held a few pieces of paper, "I wanted to talk to Power Load and Hatsume about some big time upgrades." The electric blond said, "I spent most of the night redesigning my costume."

"I wanna talk to them about my equipment," Kyoka said with a small grin, "What Superboy said last night really struck a nerve. Plus I was gonna ask Aizawa about some hand to hand combat training."

Momo giggled, "Seems like he's really lit a fire for you two, hasn't he?" She smiled, "As it happens, I need help with a power source for that solar gun he asked for. All I've come up with is Kryptonite, and we all know that that's off the proverbial table."

Denki winced, "Jeez, that sucks."

"Yeah, no, Mina would totally flip if you brought that stuff anywhere near him," Kyoka frowned, "My money's on her throwing the most deadly acid she has at you."

"Which is why I'm - " Momo began just as the door to the Support Course classroom was blown right off of its hinges. Which is saying something since the door itself was two feet of steel.

"HAT-SU-MEEEE!" Power Loader's voice roared angrily.

"It wasn't me!"

"Like hell I'll believe that! I told you not to mix everything you could find together!"

"From failure comes success! Thomas Edison said something like that!"

"Who cares?!"

Momo, Kyoka and Denki nervously peeked around the door as they caught sight of the teacher chasing the pink-haired menace that was his student around the room. "Um, is this, perhaps, a bad time?" The girl asked to catch their attention.

Power Loader stopped, "A-Ah, Miss Yaoyorozu, isn't it? And Kaminari and Jiro, right?"

"Yes, Sir," the trio replied.

"What brings you three here so early in the morning?" He asked as Momo stepped forward.

"I'm hoping you can help me with this," she said, "Izuku Midoriya asked me to construct a solar gun, but the power source still alludes me. All I could come up with was Kryptonite, but I'd rather not take the chance of causing him more harm since he's still suffering from Kryptonite poisoning."

Power Loader took a look at the parts she had with her, and hummed in thought. "That does pose a problem...Mei!" He barked, "We're you working on a compact solar battery?"

Mei's face brightened right up, "Hell, yeah, I am!" She all but teleported to Momo's side to have a look at her project. "Oh, wow, you're not using a barrel for the gun, but a type of bulb. That looks so cool! Yeah, I think my battery is just what this baby needs. Mind if I tinker with it a little?"

"Er, no, I don't mind at all, actually." Momo stammered.

Mei took the box from her and went right to work on it. Meanwhile, Power Load spoke with Denki and Kyoka about their designs. "These are some detailed changes, Kaminari," he said as he looked over the boy's costume changes. "I'll have to go through the company for this." He said, "You're totally trashing the original idea, and going for a full on lightweight armored body suit that blocks electrical currents, and then there's the two electric wrist cannons. You wanna add some blast knuckles to it?"

"That's fine," Denki said, "But this was one of the few ways I can use my Quirk without hurting my friends, or myself."

The man nodded, "I can understand that," he said, "Someone must've given you some advice on what could work for you."

"Yeah, you could say he totally flipped my suit around to make myself one big battery." Denki said, "As long as we're talking about it, is there anyway you can have some kind'a boots designed that allows me to magnetize the souls, and fly. I'm thinking along the lines of how Static did it back in the day."

"Any good at skateboarding?" Power Loader grinned. Denki nodded with a huge smile.

Kyoka's requests were simple as she only needed the electrolarynx. Her boots were already good enough for the time being.

"All done!" Mei suddenly gushed happily, "Look at this cute little baby!" She presented the solar gun to Momo, "All you have to do is keep in the sunlight, and the battery will stay charged. Direct sunlight is the best, but it works if its still light out and near windows. If its dark, you'll have three shots at the lowest setting, two on medium, and one at the highest."

"What's the highest?" Momo asked.

"Well, you said you wanted it to make blue sunlight so I set blue as the highest output. Red's the lowest." Mei explained. "But the blue shot is super strong, so you might wanna be careful with it. Both the yellow and red settings are stunners, but getting hit with a blue shot might be really bad."

Momo giggled, "I think it'll be fine. I'm planning to use it on Superboy, after all."

"In that case, fire away!" Mei said excitedly.

Power Loader looked around, amazed, "Wow, nothing blew up this time. Go figure."

Something in the corner blared out a loud sound before exploding and filling the room with black smoke.

"HAT-SU-ME!"

"Not me!"

* * *

**スーパーマン**

* * *

The mood in class later that morning was a somber one as the first thing that happened was a showing of All Might's broadcast in the morning news. Many of the students had taken the news of All Might's retirement hard, Katsuki himself was far quieter than he normally was. Shoto figured that his father was celebrating since it was obvious who was going to be the new No.1 Hero.

What was more surprising to everyone was All Might's blatant faith in restoring the Justice League and putting Superboy (no one called him Superman except Mina, and his mother) right in the thick of it.

Somehow classes seemed more boring than usual. Mina, of course, felt excited at the knowledge the Izuku wanted her as part of his Justice League, and wanted to figure out some way to beef herself up. Like Kyoka, she wanted to learn some martial arts. Her father did a little boxing on the side to keep in shape, but it didn't seem like enough to get herself where she wanted to be.

"When do you think he'll start taking people in?" Tooru asked in excitement, "I'd love to be a part of something like that!"

Mina shrugged, "Who knows. I think he has a plan, but things are still going to be tough since the governments going to be breathing down his neck."

"Not really," Bakugo put in, surprising the other students, "All Might's funding them. Basically, he's employing him, and whoever else joins him." He said, "The government can complain all they want, but they can't stop him. And with someone like All Might backing him up, Super-turd's not gonna have to worry."

"You wanna drink acid?" Mina growled with her hands dripping, "Quit putting him down like that! Especially when he's not even here to defend himself!"

Bakugo scoffed, "The nerd still owes me a fight before I even think about that," he said as the teacher came in, and announced that they were picking class representatives.

* * *

**スーパーマン**

* * *

"Oh, this is outrageous! Crazy even! A-ha-ha-he-he-hew-hew!" Joker laughed as he watched All Might's broadcast, "Who knew that your old sparring partner would do exactly what you thought he wouldn't do! Ho-ho-ha-ha!"

All for One nodded, "Indeed. I'm pleasantly surprised that he'd do such thing," the man chuckled, "The old fool still has ways of surprising me."

"Old? What's that make us?" Joker hooted, "I may have the body of a youngster, but you and I are both well past prime as far as numbers go, my friend."

"Yes, we're old," All for One laughed, "But not quite obsolete; how would you like to have a little fun with these little rats Izuku's made a nest with?"

Joker lept up from his seat, "Oh, I thought you'd never ask!" He said gleefully, "What did you have in mind?"

"Nothing too difficult, just a little assault on that school he's so proud of," the man said, "A few bush league villains have expressed a desire to get back at All Might since he's revealed himself. And I'll even let you take Dabi and Toga out for a bit."

"Throw in Twice and you've got yourself a massacre!" Joker sneered.

"Done, when can you be ready?" He asked.

"Oh, just as soon as I do a little shopping," he plucked at the black sweater he wore, "Black is always chic, but I prefer my good old fashioned colors."

* * *

**スーパーマン**

* * *

"Izuku are you sure about this?" Inko fretted nervously as the boy sat in his wheelchair whilst the teachers gathered around him. Mina and Momo stood side by side, Mina holding the solar gun Momo had helped create. Next to them was Shouta Aizawa, their homeroom teacher. All Might, Midnight, and Power Loader were also present along with Hatsume, who was eager to see her "baby" in action.

"Mom, don't worry, Power Loader checked the gun out before he let Momo take it out," he said, noticing that Eri wasn't around, "Where's - ?"

"Tooru's babysitting," Mina put in, "I didn't think it was a good idea to let her see you get shot...again."

Izuku nodded, "Good point." He figured that if she saw that happen then she'd most likely bust every water line for a mile out.

Aizawa just sighed, "Can we get this over with? Nezu's got me setting up a trip to the USJ tomorrow."

"We're going to Universal Studios Japan?" Mina and Momo asked in excitement.

"No," he said, "Damn Mic and his stupid names." He grumbled, "USJ stands for Unforeseen Simulations Joint, it's where we'll be practicing our rescue exercises." He scratched the back of his head, "What's making it worse is that the principle wants Superboy to join in."

"It's Super_man_, teach," Mina huffed.

"Just shoot him already."

Inko blanched, "Pretending I didn't hear that!"

"You ready, babe?" Mina asked as she hefted the gun and checked the settings. "Blue, right?"

Izuku nodded, "Just a short burst," he said before taking off his shirt. Midnight playfully wolf-whistled, causing Mina to give the woman a glare that could melt steel faster than Izuku's eye beams. "I just want this Kryptonite gone." He said, growing nervous at his girlfriend's wrath on the rise.

"Want me to get Snipe out here?" All Might asked, "It can't be - "

Mina took aim and pulled the trigger. The gun let out a loud **PEW** as it fired a single blast of blue solar powered energy. The blast struck Izuku square in the chest and knocked him over, chair and all. Mina was thrown back into Midnight before she hit the ground. "_Izuku_!"

Mina was out of the Heroine's grasp in a second, the gun laying forgotten on the ground as she and Inko raised over to Izuku...only to have said teen blast off from the ground in a rush of wind.

"_Yaaaaaaa-hoo-hoo-hoo_!"

All Might chuckled as he looked up at Izuku's shrinking form, "Heh, I think he's feeling better, don't you?"

"Oh, yeah," Midnight laughed.

"Yup," Aizawa droned.

Momo giggled as she picked up the solar gun, "I'm so glad that this worked," she said, looking at her pink-haired friend, "It's all thanks to you, Hatsume."

"Aw, go on, you came up with the design, I just provided the power source," Mei said bashfully.

Mina and Inko, meanwhile...

"Do you see him?" Mina asked.

"No, but - Ah, here he comes!" Inko cried as she saw a green jet stream coming toward them.

Laughing loudly, Izuku rocketed back to Earth, and slammed into the ground, causing a slight tremor, "Man it feels good to be healthy aga - oof!" Mina collided with him and tackled him to the ground.

"Moron!" Mina shouted in his face, "You scared me half to death! I thought I'd seriously hurt you!"

"S-s-s-sorry!"

Inko came over and patted the girl on the shoulder, "Mina, dear, go easy on him." She chided gently, "The poisoning is all gone, isn't it?"

Both teens looked down at his chest. All that remained of his Kryptonite poisoning was a simple scar the size of a dime. No trace of green.

Midnight giggled, "It's good to see you back to full health," she coughed, "But perhaps you should save the celebrations for later, and more _private_ accommodations?"

The adults chuckled while the two teens found that Mina, school uniform in disarray, was straddling a shirtless Izuku. Somehow, Inko managed to snap a picture. She giggled as the pair broke apart blushing madly. She wasn't going to let them live this down so easily.

* * *

**スーパーマン**

* * *

"Twice, my good man, I told you green and purple is the scheme, what's with this orange boutonniere?" Joker asked as looked at himself in the mirror. The pale faced man was dressed in a fine purple armani suit a green undershirt, but his usual smile was turned down as he regarded the orange flower on his lapel.

"Sorry, Mist'a J, but it was either that, one this rainbow colored one," the masked man said, "Looks cool, huh?!"

"Not a chance," Joker said, opting for the orange flower, "Still, it's not that bad. Toga? Has the clerk said how much this'll cost?"

Toga giggled as she prodded the widely grinning clerk who was lying across the counter tops. "She's says it's all free, Mist'a J!"

"Oh-ho-ho-ha-ha, how kind," he laughed, "Tell me my little kiddies, who wants to give some super brats a good ol' woopin'?"

Toga bounced off the counter, "Oh, oh, can I make'em bleed?"

"Yeah, can we?" Twice said, "NOT A CHANCE!"

Joker patted his head, "And I thought All for One was the only one with my brand of crazy." He grinned, "Oh, and Twice? Clean out the register while your at it. Wouldn't want someone to just walk in and take this store's hard earned money, would we?"

"You got it! No way!"

Toga giggled as Twice smashed open the register, "Say, Boss, what'll we do if we run into Izuku?" She purred, "I really wanna make him bleed!"

Joker grinned at her, "First thing's first, Toga my dear, we've still got a little shopping to do." He said, "You don't just waltz into a school full of wet bottomed super babies. And using ol' Kurogiri to just teleport in is not only cliche, but _boring_!" He laughed, "He-he-ha-ha, a few pieces of hardware here and there, a nice big truck, and just a quarter ton of explosives is all we'll need." He reached into his pocket, and pulled out a blade that glowed green, "And then, my dear, you can make him _bleed_."

* * *

**スーパーマン**

* * *

"Oh, man, Kaminari!" Mineta said in shock as the boy donned his new armor, "That look super badass!"

Denki was pleased with his new armor suit. It was lightweight, and had a large battery pack on his back to store his excess voltage. The black design made it look slick, and the lightning bolt patterns going down the length of his arms and legs made if obvious what he was capable of.

The gauntlets concealed to two small cannons on his wrists, and the entire back of wrist was an electric plate to be used as a blast knuckle. Both were activated by buttons on each hand that were easily reached by his thumb. The suit automatically began absorbing his electricity as soon as he started producing it, and had a warning beacon on it when the battery was full.

On his belt was a small dial that adjusted the strength of his cannons and knuckles so he wouldn't put too much into a punch or a blast. According to the manual, he couldn't glide or fly as he had originally wanted, but he did have electric skates hidden in his boots that allowed him to achieve high speeds when he put in extra electricity. Lastly was the fact that his boots and glove were both magnetic. If he needed, he could climb any magnetic surface.

"Wonder if Kyoka will like it?" He said mostly to himself, but Mineta caught and giggled perversely.

"Someone's crushing on the rocker chick," the diminutive boy grinned.

Denki smirked a little himself, "So I think she's kind'a hot, big deal."

"I figured you be more into Uraraka, or Yaoyorozu since they've got better bodies." Mineta drooled just thinking about the two girls. Out of all the girls in the classroom, those two had the biggest chests.

Denki rolled his eyes, "Come on, Jiro's got curves, too."

"Cease this unruly talk this instant!" Iida yelled, "That can be written down as verbal harassment!"

Denki stepped out of the locker room before the Class Rep. could get going on Mineta. On his way out he spotted the girl he had been thinking about talking to Momo. Her costume hadn't changed at all, but the choker-sized electrolarynx around her neck looked really good on her.

She spotted him and gawked, "Whoa, Kaminari, talk about an upgrade!"

"Is it even possible to move in that thing?" Momo asked upon seeing him. "It looks quite cumbersome."

Denki grinned, "Yeah, I thought it would be, too, but it's really light, and easy to move around in." He said, looking and Kyoka, "The choker looks good on you, Jiro."

The compliment had the desired effect as the girl blushed and began tapping her jacks together shyly. "Er, you really think so?"

"You look great!" Mina gushed as she came out in her costume. "I bet you can't wait to try out Superbabe's suggestion, huh?"

"And scream at someone?" Jiro grinned, looking at the electric teen, "I've already got a target in mind."

"Aw, come on, you know you don't mean that!" Denki said nervously.

"She might," Tooru said coyly as she walked by, or her gloves did.

Mina giggled and rushed out to the bus, eager to meet up with Izuku and Eri, who was going to watch the class for the day. She found them waiting beside the bus. She smiled when she saw Izuku standing firmly on his feet with little Eri on his shoulders playing with his hair.

Eri waved at her, "Mommy!"

Mina's heart clenched happily every time she heard her say that. She giggled when she reached them and plucked her off of her boyfriend, spinning her around before hugging her tight, "Hi, precious. Did you miss me?"

"Yeah!" The little girl giggled happily.

Izuku grinned, "Have I had my hands full," he said, "Nezu finally told me what all those test were for. They were college graduation exams from across the nation."

Mina's eyes bugged out, "Whoa, seriously?" He nodded, "How did you do?"

"Well, since he didn't tell me they were tests, I used books and my computer to answer a lot of it, so I'd say pretty good." He said, "I told that to Nezu, and he said that it was perfectly fine for me to do that since he was just testing me personally. He says it was needed in order for me to revive the League."

Mina sighed in relief, "Well, then, you should be perfectly fine." She said, much to his confusion, "Baka-go brought up a pretty good point yesterday. Since All Might's funding it, you'll be his employee."

Izuku grinned at the logic, "That is a good point," he said, "Trust Kacchan to figure something out that I couldn't."

Mina frowned, "I still think he deserves the biggest Bronx cheer I could muster."

Izuku and Eri laughed while the three of them boarded the bus.

* * *

**スーパーマン**

* * *

AN: Denki Kaminari's armor is pretty much something I plucked out of Halo 4 with the color scheme I mentioned, and no helmet. The one I liked the most was the ODST armor. And Jiro is not going to be a carbon copy of Black Canary. But I sure as hell ain't gonna make her a complete sound based Heroine like Present Mic, my least favorite MHA character.

Also, I wanted to do more with this chapter, but I also didn't want to make too big. So I cut it half. Lot's about to happen because Joker's coming to the USJ!

Please review if you liked this chapter.


End file.
